


The Sunset Plan

by Geri_Lea



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Organized Crime, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geri_Lea/pseuds/Geri_Lea
Summary: Jenson finally accepts Mark's decision to end their 'business' partnership, and sets in place an elaborate plan for him and Fernando's exit. He calls it the Sunset Plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been working on a new AU. If you have read my previous AU (Acceptance) then you probably know the know most of the following:
> 
> 1\. I like to draw things out  
> 2\. I like angst  
> 3\. People will die  
> 4\. I'm not one for perfect happy endings.

Jenson stares at the small farmhouse. It was very different to Mark’s place. Gone was the grand façade, long driveways with expensive cars and far too much security. This place was… quaint. Normal. It was very Fernando and it was no surprise that Mark spent so much time here and away from his life.

He lets himself in, walking through the home, taking in the pictures, Fernando and his family, Fernando and Mark. It had a homey vibe, something that Mark’s place has never held. He pauses looking at the three of them all posing and smiling. They all looked so young and carefree, unaware of the world they were about to step into. Mark was right, they were getting old.

Maybe coming to talk to Fernando was a bad idea. Maybe he should turn and leave and let Mark’s decision go.

“Do you not know how to knock?” It wasn’t the Spaniard’s voice that has Jenson freeze, it’s the click of a loaded gun.

“I was testing your security measures,” Jenson says turning slowly with hands raised.

Fernando is standing there, dressed only in a pair of shorts, holding a cool glass of something with far too much ice, the hand casually holding pistol pointed somewhere near his head.

 “I am security remember,” Fernando lowers the gun. “This is a home not a fortress.”

Jenson looks around at Fernando’s home, “Yeah, I can see that.” There’s a pang of jealousy, it was something he had never been able to successfully implement in his own life.

“Ten years and you come and visit me?” Fernando raises his eyebrows and waves for him to follow.

“Yeah well, I prefer the fortress approach in our current state,” Jenson responds. He didn’t want to add that despite Mark being like a brother to him since they were kids, the whole ‘family’ idea was still foreign. He was into business, it made sense, he saw the solutions and he implemented his designs like they were challenging games. And then ten years ago, he met Fernando and Mark no longer just loved the game.

Despite the wedge that Fernando unintentionally caused, Jenson had never despised him for it, in fact he was pleased Mark had someone that loved him, someone that cared enough to try and pull him away before he ended up dead. Ten years together, ten years growing a team and earning so much fucking money Jenson wasn’t sure if he was now exceeding the amount of offshore accounts he could have.

“Do you want a drink?” Fernando was already fixing him one and Jenson likes the homey side of Fernando. He wasn’t sure if he had seen it. He looked so relaxed and at ease. He wasn’t used to an off-duty Fernando. Employed as Mark’s personal security, he was generally on edge and tense most of the time.

“Mark gave me a deadline,” Jenson decides he should get to the point.

“Si, I know.”

Of course Fernando knew. He’s not sure those two didn’t share their bathroom schedules. “I wanted to make sure before we executed things, that you’re sure this is for the best. Mark says yes whenever I ask but…” Jenson wants to choose the right words, be delicate.

“I did not ask him to retire Jenson,” Fernando states bluntly. “I am not forcing his hand.”

“Right,” Jenson nods. “But he is doing this for you. You do know that right?”

Fernando slides his drink towards him. “I have not asked and have told him not to do this for me.”

“He knows what you want, he knows you want out. He feels like he owes you something for giving up your life and career. Being a fugitive.”

Fernando was gripping his glass tightly. “I am not a fugitive,” he states. “I resigned and am retired. And Mark is doing something he wants. We have discussed it.”

“Resigned,” Jenson snorts but he wasn’t going to argue with Fernando. He could pretend that he hadn’t failed his undercover operation and was now just as much a target as he and Mark for the various international law enforcement agencies.

Jenson drinks his drink. It was delicious, maybe he could ask for another.

“Is that what you wanted to talk about? Mark’s semi-retirement or his full retirement?”

“Both I suppose. I found a new driver.”

Fernando looks somewhat curious.

“Young. Brilliant driver.”

Now the Spaniard was scowling. “Lewis was young and he was far too cocky and arrogant.”

Jenson rolls his eyes. “Lewis does a good job. He’s a genius.” Fernando would never agree with that assessment but they would always differ on that point.

Fernando clicks his fingers. “Let me see,” he demands and Jenson digs out his phone to pull up a photo.

“This is a child,” Fernando scowls at the picture. “Mark will not want a child in the car.”

“Not a child, of legal age and Mark will handle him just fine. He takes shit from no one.” Jenson wasn’t worried at all in that regard.

“Mark will never go for him,” Fernando states knowingly handing back the phone.

Jenson grins, “I said he can drive. Mark will see that and he won’t be able to say no. I know Mark.”

Fernando purses his lips. “Let’s make a bet?”

Jenson looks interested.

“Mark says yes and I’ll see what I can do to postpone his full retirement from the business, and if he doesn’t takes the kid…” Jenson found himself holding his breath for what he knew was coming as Fernando ended with, “Mark’s out in exactly 12 months.”

He was fighting the inevitable. He didn’t take Fernando’s hand. “You let me have this one, you get Mark to agree to Sebastian, I’ll wrap things up in 12 months.” Letting go of Mark was going to hurt but holding on was never going to win this game and he didn’t want to be fighting Fernando, he needed Fernando on his side.

“Si?” Fernando looked surprised. “12 months?”

Jenson held out his hand. “Mark’s deadline. You do this with me, follow my plan, and you and Mark will be out in 12 months. You have my word. We’ll call it the Sunset Plan.”

Fernando was looking at him hard, and Jenson knows he doesn’t trust him, not when it came to things like this. But he takes his hand and shakes it, muttering that he didn’t have to come up with names for everything.

With that one promise, Jenson feels like a piece of him died. In 12 months he’ll have lost his brother and one of the only real friends he had. “Don’t tell Mark about this, you know he likes to be in control of everything.”

Fernando looked uncomfortable at that but nodded. “Si.”

*

“Please tell me this isn’t organised by us?” Mark mutters as they circle through the crowds at the track. He knew Jenson wanted to scout for a new driver at today’s racing event, but footing the bill was going to cost him quite a few pennies.

“Nope. Not us. Though I did donate to a few local racing organisations anonymously,” Jenson responds and Mark sighs. At least they weren’t racing on public roads and drawing attention.

“Let’s find some good seats and see what we have,” Mark sighed. Considering he had chosen to retire from active duties, he was dragging his feet to find a replacement. Racing, driving, gave him a thrill, it was what he loved, and his passion for cars was something that would be with him his whole life.

“We can always postpone your active retirement?” Jenson sounds way too cheerful at that prospect.

“Mate,” he sighs because he knew how much his distancing himself from the business hurt Jenson. The business was their baby, they grew it together, they were partners.

“I’m not starting an argument,” Jenson holds his hands up to back down immediately. “Forget I said that. Where’s Fernando?”

“Scouting around or something,” Mark fixes his attention on the track.

“He takes his job too seriously. Like anyone is going to take us out here,” Jenson mutters and Mark doesn’t comment.

Jenson hadn’t ever seemed phased about personal security, but then again, Jenson rarely engaged in active duties outside of the office. But still, Mark would prefer if Jenson took things a little more seriously, there was definite heat circulating and not just from law enforcement.

“See anything?” Jenson asks.

“Yeah, hot headed guys,” Mark sighs watching as car circles.

“I could pick someone,” Jenson offers and Mark shakes his head. He didn’t have an issue with Jenson choosing and vetting their guys, but this was _his_ position and he wanted to find the replacement. Maybe he’ll resent the guy a little less. “You could let me train Dan.”

Mark glares at Jenson. “Dan doesn’t go out on active duty. That is an order,” Mark tells him icily because he was sick of this conversation with Jenson. Jenson wanted to groom Dan, use him and Mark wanted him to stay behind closed doors like Jenson. It was safer. Dan wasn’t one of the boys, Dan was family. His nephew. Blood. And there was no way he was putting him at risk.

“You’re being unreasonable,” Jenson snaps back. “He doesn’t want to be kept in cotton wool Mark. You’ll lose him altogether.”

“Then he can go home to Australia and his mother,” Mark retorts eyes finding a car in the pack that was fighting tooth and nail to get past the car in front. He’d prefer it Dan just went home, but the kid was being a stubborn ass.

“Who do you see?” Jenson asks leaning forward.

“Blue car, mid-pack.” As he answers, the guy has hit the brakes hard and thrown it up the inside. There’s contact, but both cars hold lines and the blue car takes the position. “Nice move.”

“Always liked the underdog, never the guy out in front,” Jenson comments.

“The guy out in front is driving the fastest car on track. Latest gear, kitted out to the extreme. Means nothing. That one though…”

‘Yeah I get it. He’s proving himself. Assuming it’s a guy. We shouldn’t assume.”

“Nothing against females mate. A sheila will do just as good a job. Find out who’s driving the car,” Mark says as he stands up, watching as the blue car starts another lap and readying for another fight.

Mark jogs down the stairs of the grand stand seating and smiles at Fernando who was waiting. “See anything.”

Fernando shakes his head. “You want in to the paddock?”

“Yeah, you got us access.”

Fernando grins. “You are a large contributor to the event Mark, you get all the access.”

“Jenson loves blowing money,” Mark mutters.

“Better than holding an illegal street race. This is safer.” Fernando’s hand grazes his back lightly as they leave and Mark shivers at the unexpected touch. “And easier to find a guy.”

Fernando guides them through the barriers, past whoever was in security and towards the centre of the track where there were many cars lining up for races, grouped into different categories. Mark grabs his phone when it buzzes with a text from Jenson.

  1. _German kid. Sebastian Vettel. Lewis will send you a photo when he tracks one down and I’ll start background checks._



It takes a few minutes for Lewis to forward a copy of a drivers licence and registration details. He shows it to Fernando.

Fernando looked annoyed.

“What?” Mark asks.

“Honestly, how Jenson manipulates things is like a magic trick,” Fernando huffs.

Mark looks at him quizzically. “What’s that supposed to mean.”

“Nothing,” Fernando looks irritated. “Jenson is too good at his job. It makes me worry sometimes.”

“Relax,” Mark murmurs a hand dropping behind his neck. “I chose the guy, Jenson is doing leg work.”

Fernando gives him a weak smile and doesn’t say anything. Mark’s mostly sure Fernando is keeping something from him, but that was a problem for later. First he needed to find Sebastian Vettel.

*


	2. Chapter 2

“How did you do it?” Fernando asks Jenson when he finally joins him, both watching from a distance as Mark chatted to the blonde young kid.

Jenson shrugs with a smirk. “I rigged a few things. Ensured his car was put in a track category that it shouldn’t be in. Mark’s not one for winners. He wants a fighter.”

Fernando knows he should be impressed, but Jenson was too good at this, and he knew how to play Mark. “Why this one?”

“Because, I know he checks out. His background is clean and this is the one that I want.” Jenson looks very chuffed with himself but Fernando didn’t doubt that Jenson had his own reasons and that’s what scared him. He wasn’t going to know what they were until it was too late. “You need to trust me more,” Jenson interrupts his thoughts. “Sebastian is important and everything will work out fine.”

“You see all the moves ahead? You are not fortune teller,” Fernando tells him irritated.

“But I _do_ see all the moves ahead,” Jenson promises. “He’s the out. I promise. I just need 12 months of Mark and Sebastian and all is set in stone.”

“Well apparently I need better glasses,” Fernando sighs and moves to circle around. Again. But it was a public event, and you could never be too careful.

*

Mark closes his bedroom door by leaning on it, letting it shut gently as Fernando moves to get undressed. Mark watches, because he always enjoyed watching Fernando get naked.

“You are doing the staring thing,” Fernando accuses tossing his shirt to a nearby chair.

“Never mate,” Mark smiles. “Don’t forget the pants.”

Fernando smirks and slowly removes his jeans, they pool around his ankles before he kicks them aside. “Better?”

“Much,” Mark agrees. “Now, tell me what you’re keeping from me.” He pushes himself off the door stalking towards Fernando whose smile had disappeared and he was doing his best to look confused.

“I am not keeping any secrets from you,” Fernando defends, bending down to grab his clothes and put them away.

Mark yanks at his watch. “You’re not good at secrets.”

“I am great with secrets,” Fernando argues. “Two years it took you to work out I was an undercover agent.”

“Back then, one I didn’t know you as well,” Mark puts his watch next to his side of the bed. “Two, things are now different. You shouldn’t lie to the person you love, especially not with our lives.”

“Mark, I am not lying,” Fernando says exasperated. “I have never lied to you.”

“But you are keeping something from me,” Mark now stalks towards his long-time partner determinedly, intent on ending this.

Fernando backs away, “Jenson said –“

Mark points a finger, “’Jenson said’ is never a good start and it’s most certainly a bad idea.” He was not surprised that this was Jenson’s doing. “You should know better.”

“Si, but is for us.” Fernando whines as his back presses into their closet unable to escape any further and Mark’s face was now pressed into him.

“What is Jenson keeping from me?” Mark murmurs. Fernando zips his lips and Mark pushes against him, delighting in the way that Fernando’s breathe hitched.

“Now this is not fair Mark,” Fernando objected, hands flying to Mark’s chest, but they rub not push him away.

Mark moved his mouth to Fernando’s ear. “I thought you zipped your lips.” He presses a light kiss to a particular sensitive spot on his neck. Fernando’s hand had slid into his hair, pushing his mouth harder against him, so he obliges, pressing open mouth kisses into the skin, dragging his teeth, little bites as Fernando makes the most delicious noises.

“So Jenson has a plan for us?” Mark pulls away.

“Si,” Fernando tells him breathlessly.

Mark rubs his noses against Fernando’s. “Does this plan have a name?”

“Si. Sunset Plan.”

“Fucking hell mate,” Mark pushes himself away leaving Fernando struggling to regain his senses. “Jenson only names his masterpieces. We are not going to be in one of his masterpieces.”

“Mark! You can not stop now,” Fernando says with a disappointed look.

Mark crosses his arms. “You tell me what’s involved with Jenson’s plan, and then we can do whatever you want.” Mark promises.

“But I promised Jenson…”

Mark waves at the bed. “Go to sleep then. I’m going to have a shower.”

Fernando’s nostrils flare but he walks towards the bed and climbs in on his side. Mark’s getting annoyed because Fernando wasn’t this hard to crack. He was losing his touch. He stands at the end of his bed looking at his incredibly stubborn Spaniard.

“Do you remember Peru?” Mark asks when Fernando stops fluffing pillows. “With the rocket launchers?”

“So that was not one of Jenson’s most brilliant plans,” Fernando agrees reluctantly.

“That plan had a name. And what about Russia? We nearly froze to death. He named that one too.” Mark’s being harsh, there were reasons those jobs all went south and they weren’t Jenson’s fault as such, but it was a fact that every plan that Jenson had ever named that was meant to be brilliant had always, in some way, got fucked up.  

Mark begins to unbutton his shirt, smiling when Fernando’s eyes immediately flick to his fingers. “So, for both our safety, what’s he up to?”

Fernando licks his lips. “He said it’s a plan for us, our exit.”

Mark toes off his shoes as he untucks his shirt and frees the last buttons. His fingers move to his belt. “Timeline?”

“He said 12 months,” Fernando answers kicking the covers off in preparation.

Ripping out his belt he throws it on the ground. “And?”

Fernando was on his knees and making his way towards him. “And you need to finish getting undressed,” Fernando murmurs, hands working on his jeans.

“Nano,” Mark pleads softly, his hands on his back, sliding down and beneath the waist band of his underwear to grab at the perfectness that was his ass.

Fernando shoves Mark’s pants down as Mark pulls him up and against him. “He wanted Sebastian Vettel to be your replacement,” Fernando breathes out, hands pushing down his briefs and then tries to tug him forward onto the bed.

Mark freezes. Jenson was a manipulative shit.

“I can not tell you but, because you have control issues.”

“Control issues?” Mark raises his eyebrows and remains stubbornly planted. Fernando kisses him, lips teasing and coaxing a response that has Mark groan and push Fernando down, and this time he follows.

“Si,” Fernando says between kisses as they roll across the sheets, twisting together. “Said you would not do what he wants if you know.” He moans when Mark’s hands move to palm his cock that was hard and ready. Mark kisses down Fernando’s chest as his boyfriend held his hair, not pushing just holding on as he breathes heavily, Mark ripping down his underwear.

“Anything else?”

Fernando shakes his head, breath hitching as Mark’s tongue swipes the length of his cock from base to tip. “No, just not to tell you…” Fernando’s head arches back and he groans when Mark swallows his cock. English is gone and only Spanish falls from his lips as Mark sets about making sure he is completely undone.

*

Sebastian stares up at the large house. It was buried in a clearing, through the trees, and it would be a good stroll back to the road. Through 2 security check points. It was clearly a large estate, the lawns immaculate surrounding the property, maintained to perfection. Despite the impressive size, there was something… modest about the property. It could almost be a home… if you ignored the two large men making their way towards his car, each carrying some impressive armoury. Yes, Mark was _just_ a security consultant.

“Vettel?”

Sebastian looks at the guy that waited for him to get out his vehicle. “Yes.” It shouldn’t be a surprise, he’d told the thousand other guards his name a mile back. He jumps when the second guy steps behind him and starts patting him down.

“Arms out. Spread your legs.”

Vettel snorts and decides to bite his immediate response to that and obeys.

The guy in front points his gun at him. “Shirt up.”

Sebastian raises his eyebrows. “Is that necessary?” When the gun is raised higher, aimed squarely at his head, he yanks his shirt up. “You know recording devices are not like the old days.’

The guy behind him had yanked his phone out of his pocket. “We’re aware of that.” He holds up his phone, “This is mine.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “You want my car keys too? Security number? Addresses of my family? I could write out my life story?” His offer is not met with amused smiles.

“You better get a move on, you’re late.”

“Well, I was on time,” he mutters walking towards the door. “Hey,” he walks backwards looking at the guys. “I want my phone back. I’m playing Candy Crush and I’m not starting from level 1 again!”

Inside the home Sebastian is struck by the grand entrance. Modest it was not, however it wasn’t over decorated. He does a slow circle taking in the high ceilings, the iron stair case that twisted gently up to the second floor. He looks down at his feet and purses his lips, his very worn in sneakers looked out of place on the high polished stone floor. Maybe he should take off his shoes?

“Sebastian.”

Sebastian jerks his head up and spins to the left to see Mark’s companion from the track appear in the door way. He was dressed in a perfectly tailored suit and with his British accent, he was almost 007-esque.

“You’re late.”

“I was held up by your security,” Sebastian answers flatly.

He’s given only a raised eyebrow before the older man steps forward. “The name is Button. Jenson Button.”

Sebastian blinks at the introduction wondering if he did that deliberately and had somehow mysteriously read his mind.

“I run logistics,” he states. “Everyone reports to me, you report to me.” He walks up the stairs and Sebastian moves to follow him.

“I uh… thought Mark wanted me to drive… him.” He was looking around, realising at the top of the stairs, looking down at the impressive foyer below him, and the beautiful wooden hall way in front of him that there was something about this house that was…. He struggled to find the right words. It held secrets, secured tightly… it exuded _power_. Not wealth.

“You drive when Mark requests, but you drive for me, when I say.” Jenson answers not once looking back.

Doors. Lots of doors and everyone closed. Sebastian wondered how you ever found the bathroom in a hurry. And does the hall ever end? Maybe they were walking in circles?

“So… Mark said he was in security?” Sebastian asks when Jenson finally stops at what must be the hundredth door.

“Yes,” Jenson says simply looking back as he opens the door.

Sebastian steps through into the large room. An impressive desk sat at the back, large windows throwing light into the room. The first room that appeared decorated, pictures hanging on dark wooden walls, a bookcase filled with books and a large table with surprisingly comfy looking chairs.

Mark who had been sitting at the large table, joined by another guy he hadn’t met, ceases his conversation and stands up. “Sebastian, you’re late.”

“I wasn’t –“

“Security checks,” Jenson cuts him off.

Mark stares at him hard and there was no hint of the guy that had been so inviting and warm just a few days earlier. “Timing is everything. You factor everything in. If I say 11 sharp. I want you in front of me at 11 sharp. You appearing at the security checks at 11 sharp, means you’re fifteen minutes late and that’s 15 minutes that may end up in a failed job. You understand?”

Sebastian curls his fist to stop him saluting. “Got it,” he answers stiffly instead.

“Sebastian, this is Fernando.” The shorter man stands and he moves to shake the hand that is offered. “Fernando is my personal security.”

“Body guard,” Sebastian states simply, no need for fancy titles. Fernando though stiffens at the term, but there’s the slightest hint of a smile on Mark’s lips and there’s no doubt that there is some sort of personal joke that exists behind that term.

“So I’m sure you will want to know what you’re doing?” Mark cuts to the chase as he and Fernando sit back down. Sebastian hesitates before moving to sit down opposite Mark.

“I prepared a power point presentation,” Jenson was fiddling with an Ipad.

“No!” Mark and Fernando exclaim together.

Jenson looked hurt and his mask of cool and mysterious was gone. He looked far more laid back all of a sudden. “I took out the music!”

“Mate, you are banned from the presentations.”

“Si!” Fernando states. “There were hearts last time,” he hisses at Jenson. So, he was Spanish, the accent a dead giveaway.

Sebastian suddenly wanted to see the presentation.

“And you are dressed like James Bond,” Mark continues bluntly. He points a finger at Jenson accusingly. “I know how your mind works.”

“And it is not good.” Fernando crosses his arms.

Sebastian’s eyes dart between all three of them. Gone were all formalities, it was quite clear that the three of them had known each other a long time. And he wanted to see the presentation, but he doubted his vote counted.

“Fine!” Jenson throws his hands in the air before he tackles his tie. “Do it your way.”

“Thank you,” Mark sits back and redirects his attention at Sebastian. “We work in security. We provide security to our clients as required. We also design security systems and plans and uh… test security systems of individuals as requested by our clients.”

“I had an animated and beautifully constructed example.” Sebastian grins at Jenson’s comment muttered under his breath from behind him. But if Mark heard he doesn’t show it.

“We need a driver. Someone fast, a quick learner and someone very willingly to ensure they get from point A to point B as requested in a specific time.”

“I can drive. And I can drive fast.” He didn’t say it to be cocky, but it was the one thing that Sebastian was sure he could do.

“And tonight, you will prove that,” Mark states just as a large folder drops in front of him that Jenson had let fall from above his head. “Your point A and point B are listed. You are expected at point B in 25 minutes.” Mark states.

Sebastian flips open the folder and sees one piece of paper with two lines. Point A with an address in the city and Point B, Mark’s address. There was no other paper and no other instructions. Seemed a waste of paper. He yanks the paper from the folder prepared to stash it in his pocket.

“The paper stays here,” Mark states. “Memorise it.”

“There will be 2 men that will be at Point A at exactly 2am. You pick them up and you bring them to Point B. There is no other information you require.”

Sebastian pushes the paper back into the folder roughly. “Oookay,” he states. “Memorised.”

“Your remuneration for your services,” Mark places a set of keys on the table and slides them across the table and Sebastian catches them. “A fully paid for apartment in your name. Keys and access cards attached. A car, we can’t have you driving that thing outside in my employment. Jenson will allow you to choose something from the garage.” Sebastian licks his lips slowly unsure of what to say.

“Those items will be yours to keep, even when you cease your services for me. Those items are for your loyalty and your silence. As for ongoing fees, they will be paid on a job by job basis and determined on risk and your success. Minimum $5,000 per month.”

Sebastian’s breathing slows. This would be the most money he had ever seen in his life, that anyone in his family would have seen. Maybe he would earn enough to help his parent’s keep up with their mortgage?

Another set of papers are placed in front of him. “Your contract,” Mark states. “Read it. Very carefully, including the termination clauses.”

Sebastian blinks at the thick document. “Can I have some time to go through it?”

Mark smiles. “Of course. You have tonight’s trial run, and you will then have 3 days to return the contract signed or unsigned. In the meantime, you can make use of the apartment and vehicle. Enjoy yourself.”

Sebastian thumbs the document and nods. He was very sure he was getting in way over his head.

There’s a knock on the door and Mark orders them to come. There’s a guy about his age, wearing far too much flashy jewellery to ever be taken seriously standing there. “How did you go?” Mark asks.

“Hey man,” he holds out his hand to Sebastian. “Lewis.”

“Hey,” Sebastian shakes his hand.

“Lewis is head of security and our ah… IT expert. Maybe you want to take up your security check point complaints while he is here?” Jenson suggest and Sebastian glares at him.

“Got to protect the assets,” Lewis shrugs handing him a new phone. “Phone. You’re only one. I did however, transfer across your Candy Crush game, and set up your email and contacts.”

Sebastian touches the pristine new phone and hesitates before asking, “I’m not so good with Andriods. My last phone was an iPhone…”

Lewis blinks at him. “Apple is like 2 years behind in technology than an Android.”

And what about his music? “I guess I’ll work it out…” He checks his contacts and sees there are only 5 listed from his old phone, everything else was deleted. His mum, his dad, his sisters and little brother. The rest are Mark and his associates. The email setup is brand new and a company email, not his personal.

“As requested,” Lewis slides Mark a USB stick and Mark holds it up to him.

“Should I know anything before I review the contents of your old phone?”

Sebastian can feel his cheeks get hot. He was pretty sure there was some photos on there he would not want his mother to ever see, let alone his prospective employer. Mark seemed delighted at his squirming. “Your life Sebastian, is now an open book to me while you’re in my services. Nothing to be ashamed of if you’re doing your job.”

“Right,” Sebastian muttered clutching his new phone tightly.

“Jense,” Mark looks at Jenson behind him, “Get him a vehicle. Lewis make sure that he has everything he needs personally.”

“Yes boss,” Lewis says and Sebastian gets to his feet.

“Sebastian, good luck.”

“Thanks,” Sebastian gathers his things and follows Lewis.

“And Jenson,” Mark stops him. “No more James Bond.”

“We could be as cool MI6 Mark!” Jenson calls back to him as he walks out behind him.

*


	3. Chapter 3

Fernando leans back in his chair, the room now clear. “25 minutes?” He asks amused at Mark’s time limit. “We did that run a week ago and you couldn’t do it under 27 minutes.”

Mark shrugs and gets to his feet and moves to his desk. “If he wants the job bad enough, he’ll find a way.” He pushes the USB into his computer.

“Maybe it will be a good thing if fails, no? He is a smart ass.”

“You’re just pissed he called you a body guard,” Mark was grinning at him as he sits down and goes to look at Sebastian’s photos.

“I am your personal security,” Fernando hisses angrily. “I will not be Kevin Costner and you are not Whitney.

Mark doesn’t even bother to hide his smile. Jenson showing that movie to Fernando seemed to have incensed him. “Stop pouting,” Mark waves him over.

“And you are only setting him an impossible task so you can dismiss him and Jenson doesn’t get his way,” Fernando accuses as he moves to stand next to him.

 “I don’t know what you are talking about. Now let’s see what our new recruit is so embarrassed of…” Mark’s smirk returns. “Naked, in the mirror selfies.”

Fernando was suddenly beside him. “He is not too bad,” Fernando comments.

Mark looks at a few more pictures, purely for researches purposes. Yes, he was with Fernando, but looking never hurt anyone.

“Gay, straight, in the middle?” Fernando asks as Mark goes to see who he was texting.

“Straight.”

“No,” Fernando shakes his hair. “Gay. He is uh… well groomed.”

“Alex.” Mark’s let’s out a huffed breath of frustration.

“A guy. I win.”

“Alex can be a female name mate. You don’t get the win yet.”

Fernando reaches out and runs his finger along the shoulder seam of Mark’s shirt. “But I like winning,” he states quietly.

Mark shivers at the simple touch. Fernando was breaking rules, not during business hours. “Nano,” he warns quietly when that finger moves to brush his pulse beneath his five o’clock shadow.

“Si?” He pulls his finger back and looks innocent.

“If you are right, and he is gay,” Mark gets to his feet to face his _personal security officer_ , “I promise, I will take you on this desk, during business hours.” The way Fernando’s breath hitched, he hoped this was one bet that he lost.

“If he isn’t, I will turn him gay,” Fernando promises, and Mark can’t help himself, he bends down and gives him a hard, but quick kiss. No distractions, they had things that needed attention.

*

“Did you get a power point presentation?” Lewis asks as they walk back to the main floor, Jenson had said he’d meet them in the underground car park after Lewis has given him a tour.

“I feel like I’m missing an experience,” Sebastian comments disappointed.

Lewis snorts. “Yeah. The last power point presentation I got was on house safety and rules. Music is the key Jenson will tell you, a lot of hand drawn elements to bring a ‘homely’ touch. And while you got the point, the slideshow is mostly him just being a smart ass and pissing off Mark. He used to do one for each job. From what I heard, Mark shut them down because he was sick of Jenson taking the mickey out of serious situations.”

Mark was right, for something that seemed to be a serious uh…. Industry, Jenson seemed very light hearted about it all.

“Let’s do the tour quickly.” Lewis picks up the pace. “Kitchen. Most of us hang here or at the pool if we’re not working.” The kitchen is massive. “Make your own meals, drink whatever. Mark keeps it fully stocked, he refuses to hire anyone to cook, says we all need to learn how to feed ourselves.”

The fridge door that was open closes and he’s staring at a young guy with a sandwich hanging out of his mouth.

“Sebastian, this is Dan,” Lewis waves at him. “Dan, Sebastian.”

Dan pulls his sandwich out of his mouth and deliberately looks over him. “So, you’re the new driver.”

“Probationally,” Sebastian responds and walks over to shake his hand but Dan doesn’t take it.

“Well, say hi when you earn the job. No point in make friends till then.”

Sebastian frowns and before he could comment, Dan adds, “I mean, if you fail, I’m down a friend. Permanently. If you get my drift.”

“He’s being funny,” Lewis says laughing awkwardly. “He’s not serious.”

Sebastian can only force a smile as Dan walks away. Suddenly tonight’s test run seemed more important than ever.

“Dan wanted the drive, but he’s Mark’s nephew but Mark’s reluctant to take him onboard. Family dramas.”

“Right…” They were not the problems his family suffered from. Lewis moves towards large French doors that looked out over the back of the property. A perfectly clear blue bool sparkling invitingly.

 “It’s heated,” Lewis tells him and then nods at the pool house. “Jenson’s office.” Sebastian raises an eyebrow and Lewis smirks. “Jenson wanted Mark to go corporate back in the day and Mark refused. So, Jenson being Jenson, refuses to have an actual office. Bring a bathing suit with you, because if you have a meeting with Jenson he prefers it in the pool.”

“Right…” Sebastian isn’t sure what to make of any of this. Business meetings in the pool, contracts as thick as his arm with what he was now sure contained literal termination clauses, and apparently endless family drama. He looks at his new apartment keys and contract in his arms, he should leave this and go home…

“You know,” Lewis says seeing Sebastian’s doubt, “ _This_ is why Jenson does a slideshow. Because it just makes things so much simpler.”

“Really? Simpler?” Sebastian doesn’t believe that.

“Let’s do the fast version.  Mark and Jenson - they’re like brothers. They fight all the time but they balance each other out. Like I said, family drama.

“Mark. He has the final say on every aspect of the business but he and Jenson are equal partners. Jenson is the genius behind everything, don’t cross him. He plans the jobs and somehow has contacts in every country that we operate, including all local and international law enforcement operations.”

That seemed like a convenient item to have if you were not fully above board.

“But it’s Jenson, and sometimes brilliance blurs with stupidity, so Mark overseas all his decisions. They’re like brothers, grew up together, Jenson practically a part of Mark’s family. Mark’s family wealth funded their start up when they were in their twenties.”

“Okay…” Sebastian shrugs and then moves to hurriedly catch his house keys that nearly slide off the contract in his arms. He shoves them into his pocket.

“Fernando.” Lewis moves on and he starts walking again. “Mark’s bodyguard. He never does active jobs unless Mark is involved, but he’s been around as long as I know. He and Mark may as well be married.”

“Right,” Sebastian wants to ask if he means as a couple or as a figure of speech.

“Dan, you met. He’s actually a really cool guy. Carlos. Friend of Fernando’s. He flies the jet and chopper. Don’t see him much and if he’s here, he’s generally with Fernando. And last, but not least myself. Been here for five years now. I work the systems, I can access any computer or network and run security for all the guys.”

Sebastian touches his phone with his free hand. “Thanks for keeping my game,” he says sincerely.

“No worries man,” Lewis smiles at the thanks. “Come on, let’s keep going.”

“That’s everyone? It’s not a big team. What about all the security guys that look like they eat babies for breakfast?”

“That’s everyone that’s on the regular, the security aren’t engaged with. Generally, you forget they’re here, they don’t come into the house unless required. There are a few other assets Mark has around. But they’re hired by the job. I’m sure you’ll meet them over time.” As they walk the main floor, Lewis points out bathrooms, his office and a rec room with a pool table, game machines and a giant television with a mini cinema setup. “Mark’s office is upstairs, and staff don’t go up. Everything goes through Jenson unless you have an invite.”

“And what if need to speak to him?” Sebastian asks curiously.

“You go to Jenson,” Lewis states. “You never go to Mark.”

“Right,” Sebastian rocks on his heels after they step into a lift to go down. “So, Jenson is the only one that Mark sees?”

“Yeah and Fernando. That’s the way it works. You’ll piss off Mark and the guys that piss off Mark don’t last. _So_ , go to Jenson,” Lewis repeats like it was the easiest thing in the world.

The rule irks Sebastian, but he wasn’t going to rock anything. Yet. Following rules was something that he only half succeeded in. The doors open and Sebastian thinks he might have entered heaven. “Woah…”

In front of him neatly laid out must be like fifty cars, all gleaming and shining in a variety of colours.

“Don’t come in your pants,” Jenson tells him appearing next to him. “Walk around, pick something.”

Sebastian exits out of the lift and into the rows of the cars. “Anything I want?” How was he meant to choose between perfection? Do you go the high-end luxury car that not even your kidneys could buy, or do you go with everyday luxury that kidney’s can buy?

“Yep what you want. But what you choose you need to use tonight.”

“I have to use the car for all jobs?” Sebastian’s bubble just burst. He’s not sure luxury was the optimal pick.

“This one job, yes,” Jenson states.

“What’s at the pickup point?”

“Bank,” Jenson answers and Sebastian sighs walking towards the everyday cars. “Don’t look so disappointed. All the cars are kitted. You can do top speeds in every vehicle here.”

Yes, but he had a feeling this was a test and choosing a flashy car was stupid. Flashy stood out. Everyday blends in. Cops are more likely to pull over a speeding sports car just because you’re showing off. And he wasn’t going to be dumb on the first day, he wanted to pass Mark’s tests. He stops at a row of hatchbacks. “Top speeds?”

“I don’t test the limits, but they should get close to 150 to 180km per hour,” Jenson answers.

“Fast enough for a pick-up job.” He kicks at the tires and chooses the blue one from the group.

Jenson gives the details to a waiting Lewis who says he’ll set up the ownership and walks off. A few minutes later Sebastian is holding another set of keys.

“You return here tonight. To the garage. The clicker will open the doors. Don’t be late,” Jenson warns.

*

“Here,” Jenson hands a bowl of popcorn to Mark and Fernando, who was practically sitting in Mark’s lap.

“It’s not a movie mate,” Mark though still takes the bowl as Jenson sits in an armchair.

“Still entertainment and we’re watching if your new recruit can do the impossible,” Jenson answers turning on the TV and entering the code that Lewis gave him to bring up the map and GPS tracking of Sebastian’s car.

“ _My_ recruit?” Mark questions an edge coming into his voice him and Jenson was looking at Fernando furiously.

“What? I am not good with the secrets!” Fernando points a finger at him. “You should not make me keep things from Mark, I am not good at that.” He adds quieter, “Plus he knew.”

“Come on Mark,” Jenson sighs. “I have a plan.”

“Yes, a plan I know no details of and some kid that I’m sure has a background that suits your agenda and I am in the dark,” Mark glares.

“ _Our_ agenda,” Jenson corrects. “This is my plan and it’s perfect. It’s so fucking perfect no slide show would ever do it justice.”

Mark ignores the comment because there would be no slide show and he wishes Jenson would drop it. He checks his watch, it was nearly 2am. He grabs a handful of popcorn because Jenson is right, this would be entertaining either way. He looks back over at Jenson, “We’ll talk about this more later.”

“We’ll talk about in 12 months when your walking into the sunset,” Jenson responds. “And I seriously need a girlfriend. Look at you two, it’s disgusting”

Mark kisses the side of Fernando’s head when he has the decency to slide off his leg for Jenson.

“Well if you put as much attention into a proper relationship and not creating perfect chess games…”

“Please,” Jenson scoffs. “I was married once. And where’s she right now? I did the relationship thing.”

“You want Fernando to sit on your lap for a bit?” Mark offers and Fernando elbows him sharply.

“Yeah, no,” Jenson pretends to deliberate. “I prefer blondes and preferably female.”

“But always open to what’s on offer,” Fernando mutters so only Mark can hear and Mark grins because it was true.

“Okay, let’s focus, it’s 2 am and Sebastian’s moving,” Mark sits back and chomps on more popcorn. Mark follows the blue dot on the map, he knew it was impossible, but it was interesting to see Sebastian’s choices, watch the route he takes, and there was this part of him that was silently routing for him to make the deadline. To be on time, to find a way…

“He’s tracking okay…” Jenson comments surprised. “Better than your times.”

“It’s not a competition,” Mark mutters sitting up straighter.

“Of course it is. Young versus old. Maybe you were never as good as you thought.”

“Don’t make me fucking shoot you. I haven’t put plastic sheets down,” Mark snaps.

“At least the cleaners are on standby,” Fernando comments. “It won’t be a problem. Shoot him.”

“Yeah, and there goes your sunset goodbye,” Jenson snaps but his eyes are on the screen. “Is he…stopped?”

Fernando sits up. “Si. He is not moving. He will not make it.”

Mark feels disappointed. A part of him had wanted Sebastian to do the impossible but the time keeps ticking away and even when Sebastian was moving again, it was done. Finished, no way to make the deadline. With two minutes on the clock Mark stands up and pulls the gun from the back of his pants and holds it out to Jenson.

“Take care of it,” he tells him.

“It wasn’t that bad, he’ll be close,” Jenson tells him taking the gun. “He’ll beat your time and he was delayed.” Mark stares at the screen where it showed Sebastian closing in on the property. “Sunsets and happy endings Mark. I need him. And not just a driver, I need _him_.”

Mark looks at Jenson, the guy he trusted for so long and then over at Fernando. Choosing between what you want and throwing yourself into the hands of a brilliant but very flawed genius... maybe the consequences weren’t as dire as he feared. He’s not sure he believed that though. “Sort out the job,” Mark says after a moment and walks out.

Jenson waves the gun at Fernando. “You couldn’t keep one thing from him. He’s going to fight me every step of the way and is going to question everything.” Jenson’s job became a whole more difficult.

“I tried!” Fernando jumps to his feet. “Why did you even tell me? You could have kept us both in the dark. This is not my fault.”

“Fuck,” Jenson stomps out and heads to the garages.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at the fic I have posted this week. Anyone would think I didn't have an exam tomorrow. Excuse me while I'm over here sobbing at my inability to adult my life.


	4. Chapter 4

From the moment Sebastian had left Mark’s house, he had been focused on thing. The drive with tonight’s job. His mind was there from the moment he walked out of the house, he’d driven to his new apartment with his mind focused on learning his new car – he wanted to know the limits, check the top speed, understand how it handled. It was important to know all the details to just be prepared.

Stepping inside his high-rise apartment, he barely gave the place a second glance, hadn’t given himself a tour beyond finding a laptop. He sat down with his back to the views of the city as he began mapping out the run for the job.

To put so much planning into it all, to spend all the time reviewing alternate routes, to learn and understand how the traffic flowed in certain areas, to try and work out how to beat the time Mark had set… and he had forgotten about checking the fucking train timetable.

He slams his fist on the steering wheel, crying out in frustration as the train roared past. Why the fuck were there trains running at this time of morning? He knows he’s not going to make it, he knows he has ruined his chance, but he still revs his engine, he still floors it across the tracks the moment he can.

At least the gates to Mark’s property were open, no security hold ups as he drifts the car to make the turn. He races up the long drive way, trees whipping past he speeds the last of the distance. He had forgotten he even had passengers in the car, at least till he skidded to a stop, both men happy to escape.

Sebastian watches the garage door open and Jenson stood there with his hands behind his back shaking his head at him. Sebastian scrambles from the car, slamming the door. “There was a train. I would have fucking made it,” he argues immediately as the guys walks towards Jenson like he was their saviour. “It wasn’t my fault,” he keeps talking as the three of them stop and Sebastian frowns at the plastic beneath his feet. “Jenson?”

“Did you get the stuff?” Jenson asks the men and one of the guys steps forward and hands him a bag.

“Authorisation codes, access manuals, banking procedures and algorithms for the safe locking mechanism and all security personal and information.” He looks so proud of himself.

But Sebastian is more concerned about the plastic sheeting. “I can’t have been late by more than a minute. I want to talk to Mark.”

Jenson was looking at everything that was provided before he drops the bag. “Looks good.”

Sebastian can’t even react when Jenson raises a gun at lightening speed. There are two loud bangs, each one having him jump, warmth hitting his face before there’s a soft thud as the two men next to him fall to the ground. He’s frozen still, not able to breathe, not caring that he was trembling when Jenson holds the gun aimed at his head.

“There was a train,” he whispers in shock.

Jenson drops the gun and tucks it away looking so calm. “Take off your shirt Sebastian,” he orders.

Sebastian stares down at his t-shirt that had blood splatters. He blinks and remove it, wiping his face when Jenson waves his finger to clean it up.

“Step back before you have to remove your shoes,” Jenson says when Sebastian drops his shirt.

Sebastian looks down and sees that his shoes were about to be absorbed in the growing pool of blood. He hurriedly backs away.

Jenson gives him a cheery wave. “Have a good night.”

Sebastian doesn’t move. Was that it? Had he just picked up two men and delivered them to be promptly killed? He opens his mouth but no words come out.

“Sebastian,” Jenson repeats firmer, “Have a good night.”

He nods and turns, walking back to his car, nearly tripping over his own feet as he hurries away. At least in the car he felt safe, it was something he knew how to control, and he grips the wheel tightly, just so his hands would stop trembling.

Suddenly this felt real, harsh and terrifying.

*

Lewis looks up when Mark appears in his office. “Tracking run okay?”

“Yeah mate, it ran well,” Mark says moving to the bookshelf in Lewis’s office that held an array of gadgets and parts. “I wasn’t sure you’d still be up. It’s late.”

“Waiting to know the run went well before I headed off,” Lewis shrugs. “Did you need something.”

Mark grabs what could be a large computer chip or the next generation of Iphone as he turns around. “What background checks did you run on Sebastian?”

Lewis shrugs. “Jenson asked for the basic. He said he would do the more detailed side himself, run it through his contacts with the FBI and Interpol etc.”

Of course he did. He twists the item in his hands and Lewis jumps up to take it from him.

“That’s expensive,” he says putting it back on the shelf. “Just… don’t touch the stuff.”

Mark obliges and shoves his hands in his pocket. “Where’s his file?”

Lewis goes back to his computer and pulls up the details, skimming it. “What did you think?”

“It’s clean,” Lewis shrugs. “I mean a few brushes with the law, arrested for illegal street racing, no jail time…” Mark purses his lips. “It’s uh…”

“Perfect? As in it’s what we look for?” Mark offers.

“Yeah, I guess. It’s not too clean that it’s suspicious, it’s not riddled with arrests or drug use.” Lewis hesitates before offering his opinion. “Reminds me of Fernando’s.”

Mark runs his fingers through his hair. “Run the checks again. Don’t use Jenson’s channels. I’ll have Fernando give you contacts.”

“You don’t trust Sebastian?” Lewis looks back at the screen where a picture of a very innocent look Sebastian stared back at him.

“I don’t trust Jenson,” Mark answers. “Run the checks with Fernando tomorrow and report to me, not Jenson.” He pats Lewis on the back and heads upstairs. He was tired, and he was clocking off. Worrying about Jenson and his plans was tomorrow’s problem now.

*

Jenson leans against the door of his apartment. Well, it was an apartment he owned but he didn’t use it, he lived at Mark’s. It was why the place is barely furnished, it’s non-lived in look very much true to it’s form. Except tonight there were 2 glasses of red wine sitting in the middle of the table. He smiles at them and walks towards them slowly.

He hears bare feet pad up behind him, almost silently when he grasps a glass. It takes every instinct he has to not pull out his gun. “I didn’t think you’d come,” he murmurs turning around to stare at the blonde who was leaning on the back of his white leather sofa, in a tight shirt and far too tight jeans. “It’s morning.” He removes his gun and places it on the table.

“You called.” Nico smiles and Jenson feels some of the tension from today lift. Nico had an odd affect on him.

Jenson grabs the other glass and walks over to him offering it up. Nico takes it, sipping it but he’s not one for wine. He’d bought something Jenson liked.

“You’re wearing a suit?” Nico looks surprised, a finger running down the line of buttons. “I thought it was t-shirts, swim trunks and flip flops?”

Jenson shivers at touch. “New guy,” he answers dismissively.

Nico pulls his hand back. “So, what bad crime did you commit today that you want to forget and attempt to clear your conscious of?”

The question stings and Jenson downs his wine, walking over and putting the glass down.

“You do know that a therapist at this point might be cheaper?” Nico suggests.

Jenson walks back and grabs his face, kissing him to silence him. “A therapist won’t blow me,” Jenson answers when he pulls back and Nico grins.

“You might just need to find the right one?” he suggests.

He might be right, but Jenson doesn’t want a therapist. He’d have to kill them after confessing all his deep dark crimes but this… Jenson kisses Nico again, deeper, intent of burying himself away for the tonight and forgetting that his tally of kills now stood at 414. He was excluding Belgium that was all Mark. This was so much easier, so much more pleasant and he loves that Nico clings to him, asks for more, looks at him with longing…

It doesn’t matter that he pays him for this. It doesn’t matter if it isn’t quite real, it was real enough. Breathing heavily he watches as Nico drops to his knees in front of him, staring at him as he pulls at his belt… and Jenson touches his head, fingers burying in his hair. He could pretend this was real.

This was after all, the longest relationship he had been in, ignoring the circumstances. And it wasn’t even a woman.

*


	5. Chapter 5

“Where are you?” Mark asks as he walks the hall to Sebastian’s apartment. “You weren’t at home this morning.”

Jenson stretches in bed before rolling over to look at Nico sprawled on the sheets next to him, looking divine. His fingers reach to brush his hair. “I had some things that needed tending. And since when did you check up on me?”

“I check up on you because I care,” Mark leans on the wall opposite Sebastian’s apartment. “And because you need extra watching when you’re in the midst of a _masterplan_.”

Jenson grins. “Mark, please I’m giving you and Fernando freedom. I have this.” He pulls the sheet off Nico wanting to see more skin, and it has Nico’s eyes flutter open. “I have some very important things I need to take care of this morning…”

“Fine. I need to go anyway and make sure Sebastian isn’t going to tattle because you shot two men in front of him,” Mark sighs.

“Don’t kill him!”

It’s the last thing Mark hears before he hangs up the phone before he pushes himself up and pounds his fist on the door to wake Sebastian up. It seems to take an eternity for him to appear, dark circles under his eyes and when he rubs his face, Mark can still see flecks of blood on his fingers. “You look like shit.”

“Thanks,” Sebastian mutters and allows Mark to push past him and into the apartment. It was after all not his.

Mark cocks his head at Sebastian who was keeping his distance. This was a less cocky version of Sebastian and the harder he stares at Sebastian, he can see the fear flickering in his eyes. He much preferred this Sebastian. “I want to check on you and make sure Jenson didn’t miss. No bullet holes.”

Sebastian swallows and shakes his head. “Unless you’re here because Jenson did miss.”

Mark crosses his arms. “I want you to sign the contract,” he states bluntly and when Sebastian opens his mouth he doesn’t give him a chance to speak. “Sign the contract Sebastian. I look after my guys, I always have. When you are on my team, you have that same protection. I don’t expect perfection. I expect job requirements to be met and above all else, I expect loyalty.”

Sebastian licks his lips and hesitantly he asks, “You’re not mad I was late?”

“No one died last night that wasn’t planned. And you passed.” Mark clenches his jaw. “You beat my best-timed run by a minute.” Mark immediately hates that Sebastian brightened at that confession. “I want you to sign the contract and I want your sworn loyalty.”

“If I don’t sign…” Sebastian trails off.

“You can walk away, you have no obligations to me. You put your signature on that contract, then things are different. Understand?” Mark watches as Sebastian nods his head and some of the fear in his eyes fades.

Having said his peace, Mark walks to the door, he had more important things to do this morning then ensure Sebastian isn’t off running his mouth. He had a breakfast date with Fernando.

“Mark?” Sebastian grabs his arm. “Can I ask what they did? Those guys?”

Mark smiles. “They handed over important documents that would undermine their employer. And their employer is a client. Like I said Sebastian, loyalty is all that matters. Sign the contract.” He pulls his arm free from Sebastian and walks out.

He grabs his phone and texts Jenson. _I swear to god if this blows up in my face, I will kill you._

_Trust me. I have covered EVERY scenario._

Mark snorts to himself as he slides the phone away. He already knows he’s going to regret not putting a bullet in Sebastian’s head. And while he didn’t want to trust Jenson, he wanted his out with Fernando, and even if life taught him it was stupid, he was going to bank on some fucking hope of them getting out alive.

*

Sebastian had read it. Every page. Every word. Signing it would be decisively stupid. He closes his eyes and he can see Jenson shoot those men, he can hear the gun, he can feel their warmth of their blood. He looks around at his apartment, knows he was going to be compensated, and the money would be good, _very good_.

Money for his parents, to look after them. He chews his lips, because what if something happened to him?

And ignoring the guns and the blood and all the death… he did _love_ to drive. There was an element of danger that no other event he had participated in had given him, legal or illegal. There was a thrill, an addictive edge that made it all so good.

His thumbs the edge of the wad paper. But signing it would be stupid, it made no logical sense and yet he wanted this right? This was what he had planned and worked towards? Everything else could be managed. He gets up and shoves the documents into his backpack, leaving them unsigned. He needed to talk to Mark.

He rips open his apartment door, only to have determined path cut off by large shoulders. And opposite him stood a guy that looked, well _impressive_ ,  while struggling to hold a box and open the apartment door opposite. The man turns around, with his blond hair and incredibly intense eyes. “Can you just hold this for one minute?”

Sebastian’s mouth is dry but he drops his backpack to grab at the box that was a _lot_ heavier than it looked. Sebastian can only keep staring, his brain telling him to say something and not be weird and silent.

“Thanks.” He’s given an appreciative smile, the box taken from his arms, and the impressive guy disappear before reappearing. “I’m Heikki,” he introduces.

“Seb.” He’s proud of being able to find a word, even if it was only his name.

“I’m moving in,” he adds. “Maybe I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah…” Sebastian blinks when he disappears into his apartment door closing practically in his face. Right, he had a new neighbour. An _impressive_ neighbour. He was going to put that in the pro list of staying, and then he remembers he was meant to be seeing Mark and hurriedly grabs at his bag and keeps moving.

*

Mark’s making he and Fernando lunch when Fernando walks in. “Jenson has a new girl,” he states as he grabs two plates. He shouldn't be gossiping, but he wanted to tell someone.

Fernando looks interested. “Have you seen her?”

“Nope, but why else would Jenson not be here asleep,” Mark states handing him his lunch.

“This is a good thing,” Fernando smiles happily. “He is always less…” he struggles to find a word.

“Sex makes everyone calmer,” Mark grins in understanding.

“We should have Lewis tell us about her.”

“No,” Mark shakes his head, “We are not going to get involved we are going to let him enjoy himself.”

Fernando rolls his eyes. “Fine, I will not be nosey.”

Mark leans over and kisses him gently. “Thank you. Jenson needs to get out and live. A new woman is exactly what he needs. And we will be his supportive friends and not be nosey.”

“What if she’s a spy?” They’d sat down opposite the other at the dining room table.

“Jenson will have run his own checks, plus if she is a spy, he’ll be excited. He’ll say it’s just like that James Bond movie ‘The Spy Who Loved Me’.”

“Oh god,” Fernando groans. “We’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Mark!” Sebastian’s voice interrupts them, clearly having shouted from the front door.

Maybe if they were quiet… But nope, Sebastian appears waving his contract from the doorway.

“Yelling is rude,” Mark tells him coldly.

“I want to talk about this,” he states.

“Did you sign it?” Mark asks.

“No, I said I want to talk about it,” Sebastian repeats.

Fernando stares between the two of them, amused at Mark’s look of annoyance. He was right, Mark was going to absolutely hate having Sebastian work for him.

“It’s a non-negotiable and binding contract,” Mark looks annoyed. “Sign it or hand over your keys. It’s simple.”

Sebastian purses his lips. “I’ll wait in your office till you have finished lunch.”

Mark watches as he turns on his heel and stalks upstairs.

“Remember that Jenson wants him alive,” Fernando grins when Mark stands up, chair scraping across the floor looking mightily pissed.

Mark glares at him. “I can handle one kid just fine,” he snaps ignoring Fernando’s quiet laughter.

In his office he finds Sebastian rocking in his chair at his desk, and looking out at the view of the property. “How long does it take you to sit here and plot to take over the world?” Sebastian spins around on his chair looking like he was enjoying himself far too much.

“Sebastian,” Mark keeps his voice calm and even because he was not going to let him lose his cool that quickly, “Get out of my fucking chair.” Sebastian rolls his eyes but stands up and goes to sit on the other side of the desk.

“I want a clause added,” Sebastian says when Mark has sat down, sliding him the contract.

“The contract is not amended for anyone,” Mark states folding his arms.

“Well I want assurity,” Sebastian shrugs. “I want to know that no matter what happens to me, my parents are looked after.”

Mark’s surprised at the request, but Sebastian’s face was set in steely determination. “You want me to look after your parents?”

“Yes,” Sebastian answers simply. “I’m going to give them the money you pay me now anyway. They need it.”

Fucking selfless family gestures. “Fine,” Mark says after a moment but adds before Sebastian can celebrate, “If it’s a workplace injury so to speak, I will ensure your parents receive your monthly allowance. If you leave willingly, or you are _fired_ then there is no deal. Understood?”

Sebastian gives him a large smile, immediately back to his bright self. “Yes, deal.”

Mark grabs his pen and scrawls in a rough clause and signs it before passing the contract back to Sebastian who initials the new paragraph and then sets about signing in the flagged sections. He slides it back.

“Well now that your officially owned by me…”

Sebastian smirks at him, “You want me to get up and do a dance or something.”

Mark stares at him darkly. “You are not funny.”

“Of course I am,” Sebastian jumps to his feet, “My mother says I’m hilarious.” He stops at the door, “Is there like a welcome to the team party now?”

“No,” Mark answers flatly. “Go and see Jenson if he’s back.”

“Or I can join you and Fernando for lunch?”

“No you can definitely not join us for lunch,” Mark snaps. “That’s not how this works.”

Sebastian shrugs. “I’m great lunch company.”

“No, you’re great at getting on my nerves.”

“My mum says that too.”

And before Mark can tell him that wasn’t a compliment Sebastian is gone and Mark is reminding himself too breathe. How hard could this really be?  Because Sebastian had just officially become Jenson’s problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I have been quite unwell this week, but am slowly on the mend.
> 
> I'll post another chapter shortly.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark looks up when Sebastian walks into his office, throwing open the door without even knocking. Of course, Sebastian had an issue with the simple rule of not coming to see him directly. “Sebastian,” his voice holds a warning.

Sebastian though stalks over and sits down opposite. “I would go and see Jenson, but I need to talk to you _about_ Jenson.” Sebastian crosses his arms and looks incredibly annoyed.

Mark sighs, rubbing his face because he’s certain he’s going to regret asking. “What?”

“He gave me my first job. No time limits, no, only safe responsible driving. Pick up some old dude from the airport. Like I’m a damn taxi.”

“Sebastian,” Mark slams the end of his pen repetitively into his desk, letting the end click rapidly. “Jenson gives the jobs. You do the jobs. You then speak to Jenson about the jobs.”

“I want to do a fun job. I thought I was going to do something fun,” Sebastian tells him clearly frustrated.

“You’ll do the jobs Jenson gives you. Now get out.”

Sebastian’s nostrils flare before he leans over and snatches Mark’s pen. “Fine.”  He drops the pen to the ground and storms out.

*

The second time that Sebastian barges into his office, he’d been in the midst of a meeting with Lewis who was running him through their new tracking system for Toto, watching a hologram representation of Toto’s shipments moving through Europe. It had actually been fascinating watching everything moving in real time.

“Woah,” Sebastian says catching a glimpse of the display before Lewis kills the projection.

“Sebastian!”

“I’m not doing anymore of the stupid ferry jobs.”

“Drive where you’re damn well told. Not every aspect of this business is exciting. Excitement tends to mean that death is close. So, enjoy your damn _ferry_ jobs.”

“If I wanted to be a taxi driver –“

“You wouldn’t be getting paid so well,” Mark was going to lose his cool. “The next time you come up here-“

“It will mean I still have an issue with Jenson!” Sebastian snaps. “Is this still some stupid test?”

“Yes, apparently of my patience,” Mark grits out.

“Well if you had a HR department –“

“I do. It’s Jenson!”

When the doors slammed closed he whirls around on Lewis. “Please tell me you have found something on Sebastian so I can fucking drown him in the damn pool.”

“Sorry man,” Lewis looks at him apologetically. “I ain’t got anything.”

*

Sebastian was in the underground carpark at his apartment, leaning on his car as he seethes at the email from Jenson. A time and place for a pick up. He squeezes his phone furiously. Either Mark thought he wasn’t serious, didn’t trust him or he needed to push harder.

“I didn’t think grown men could pout?”

Sebastian looks up to see Heikki his neighbour looking at with a half-amused smile.

“I’m not pouting,” he snaps, stalking towards the elevator. He can feel Heikki following him and he’s too annoyed to deal with his hot neighbour.

“Bad day at the office?” Heikki attempts small talk and Sebastian looks up at him and he’s perfectly chiselled features, some of his anger slipping away.

“Something like that,” he mutters as they both step inside the lift when it arrives. Sebastian watches as Heikki leans on the wall opposite, eyeing him up and down and Sebastian shifts under his gaze.

“Do you have plans this evening?” Heikki’s question completely catches him off guard. “If you want to blow off steam, I was going to order in and watch Netflix.”

Sebastian doesn't think to filter his words. “Is this like a date?”

Heikki breaks into a wide smile and Sebastian immediately flushes bright red.

“I was thinking more as new neighbours getting to know each other,” Heikki clarifies calmly, apparently undisturbed at the idea he thought it might be anything but that.

Was there any reason to say no? Spending time alone with his hot neighbour that didn’t flat out call it not a date? “Sure,” he nods as they arrive on their floor.

“Maybe I can help with your office problems?” Heikki suggests as they walk to their respective doors.

“You’ll help me brainstorm ways to get a promotion?” Sebastian was only half joking.

“See you in a few hours,” Heikki says before he disappears into his apartment. Sebastian stares at the closed door before he disappears into his own place.

Right, time to stop thinking about his hot neighbour and time to come up with a new plan since annoying Mark into giving him what should already be his isn’t working. He grabs his laptop and flops down on the couch, face set in determination.

*

“I got dates from Christian in regards to doing his snatch and grab,” Jenson says only to freeze after opening the door to Mark’s office because he’s looking down the barrel of gun.

“Sorry, I thought you were Sebastian,” Mark drops the gun back down to his desk.

“You look tense Mark. Are you letting him get to you?” Jenson smirks, he was going to enjoy this because Mark never lost his cool about anything.

“No, I can handle Sebastian fine,” Mark forces the words out with clenched teeth. “Does he really need to live?”

“Yes,” Jenson answers throwing down the quote for Mark to approve. “Floor guys to fix the floor where you left your bullets. You know, when you were handling Sebastian just fine.” Jenson had never really thought it was possible for someone to annoy Mark more than he does, nor did he think anyone could be more successful at making him snap. Sebastian had some serious talent. He drops into the chair opposite his partner.

Mark looks over the quote and tosses it back to him with a grunt. “When’s the Horner job going to run then?”

“A couple of weeks. I’ll get Seb to drive.”

“No,” Mark stops him right there. “I’ll drive.”

Jenson cocks his head. “Are you really going to take away the first possibly exciting job from Sebastian just because you want the pleasure to deny him.”

Mark’s gaze never wavers as he answers calmly, “Absolutely, 100%, that is why I am driving.”

“And all your promises to Fernando about cutting back?”

“It’s a simple heist job, completely safe. I’ll stay in the car.”

“The same job that requires confrontation with armed guards, possibly being shot at. Yes, Fernando is going to completely agree to you driving,” Jenson doesn’t think he can inject anymore sarcasm into his comment.

Mark ignores his comment. “I’ll drive, you run point, it’ll be like old times. Our last job together.”

“Nope,” Jenson shakes his head. “It’s not our last job together, that happens in….” Jenson makes a show of looking at his watch. “In ten months and 28 days.”

Mark glares at him.

“FYI, I just made those numbers up to sound cool, I actually don’t know when the job will run, but it is seriously at the end of our 12 months agreement so yeah, I won’t be too far off.”

“You’re enjoying keeping this from me far too much.”

“Yes, but I generally don’t keep too many secrets from you,” Jenson shrugs. “So, please let me have this one.”

“Fine.” Mark leans across his desk dropping his voice as he asks, “Please tell me that at least at the end of this that Sebastian doesn’t get to walk away. Please promise that I can kill him.”

Jenson grabs his arm and squeezes. “Trust me, I have it all under control. And I’ll sort out the Horner job. You’re not driving. If you want to punish Seb fine, I’ll get someone else. But you stay out of the car.” And before Mark can protest he adds, “Seriously Mark, _you_ promised Fernando. And _I_ promised Fernando I wouldn’t talk you into a job. So, you can’t do the Horner job.”

Mark was definitely pissed but he doesn’t bite back.

“See, this is why you and Fernando define true love. Because you keep your promises to each other.” He makes a heart with his fingers. “And I support that.”

“Get out,” Mark orders.

*

They’d put in a large lunch order and Mark was in the midst of rifling through the bags looking for his, trying not to let Sebastian’s voice grate on his nerves as he stood to the side on the phone. He was failing at not letting him get to him.

“Ignore him,” Fernando murmurs, very aware of his agitation.

“Yes mum, I am like a taxi driver, you don’t need to worry. _At all_.”

Mark looks up to see Sebastian glaring at him.

“And since I am paid _very well_ I can’t even complain.”

Mark snaps his plastic fork.

“So your favourite child is perfectly safe.”

“There is no way you are your mother’s favourite,” Mark hisses across the table as he tries to shake off Fernando’s grip on his arm.

Sebastian gives him the finger as Jenson tries not to choke on his noodles.

“Why the hell are you calling your mother anyway?” Daniel asks grabbing his lunch. He leans over to Sebastian who shoves him away. “Is your phone even on?”

Sebastian huffs and holds up his phone to Dan to show how very much it didn’t work. “Actually, it doesn’t work because Mark wanted to put bullets in it.” An attempt at annoying Mark that had seen him lose his phone.

“Sorry, man,” Lewis says sitting down next to Carlos. Mark had forbidden him issuing a new one.

“Sebastian,” Mark tries hard to keep his tone polite, “Sit down and shut the fuck up.”

Sebastian remains standing, leaning against the wall and folding his arms defiantly. “You said I wasn’t good lunch company previously.”

“Seb,” Jenson steps in to try and diffuse the situation, “Can you please just sit down?”

“No,” Sebastian responds, his gaze not dropping from Mark who looked as if he was going to get up and strangle him to death. “Make me,” he challenges.

Mark gets to his feet so fast his chair nearly topples backwards, and the movement has a dart of fear in Sebastian’s eyes that he fails at concealing. “I’ve lost my appetite,” he grits out and he walks out of the room, ignoring Fernando’s grip that tried to pull him back.

Sebastian looks upstairs when there’s a slammed a door that echoes above their heads. “And I’m the child?”

“You do realise he will shoot you at some point right?” Jenson warns as Sebastian now moves to grab a chair.

“Good,” Daniel says with his mouthful, “Then I’ll do the job you despise so much.”

“We both know I’m not doing the job I was hired to do,” Sebastian snaps at him.

*

“I think you are being unreasonable,” Fernando tries for a calm approach with Mark, particularly since they were driving and Mark was behind the wheel. He doesn’t miss Mark’s fingers tighten on the wheel.

“Don’t start Fernando,” Mark warns sharply.

Fernando can’t but smile slowly. “You know, I think I like this side of you. You are so rarely…” he waves his hand at Mark who was silently fuming, “Not in control.” The look Mark gives him could almost burn him alive. “You never let anyone get under your skin…”

“Sebastian is not under my skin,” Mark voice rises in pitch and the car speeds up.

Fernando chuckles. “Of course not, you are very calm. I am mistaken.” Mark takes the next left, veering sharply off the motorway. Fernando purses his lips. “What are you doing?”

“Detour,” Mark snaps.

“We will be late,” Fernando reminds him looking at his watch. Jenson told them not to be late. Ron Dennis was only one for punctual appointments.

“Fuck the appointment.” Mark slams the brakes, the car pulling over on what was mostly a deserted road. He undoes his belt and whirls on Fernando, eyes ablaze with fury. “You do understand that this isn’t a game don’t you?”

Fernando raises his eyebrows as Mark loses at it him. Mark never lost his temper, not at him anyway.

“You think I should just give in to his childish demands and give him the big jobs? Throw him in the deep end and risk exposing us? I _know_ nothing about him! And I can’t find shit on him, _nothing_. I’m not risking this, I’m not risking us!” Mark shouts. “And Sebastian just needs to stop acting like he’s a goddamn five year old!”

“Jenson says everything is going to work out…”

“Stop having blind faith in him! Sebastian needs to prove himself like every other goddamn person! He doesn’t get a short cut just because Jenson has some fucking masterplan!”

“Mark…” Fernando undid his belt, reaching over to touch his thigh. “You need to let go at some point.” Mark and his damn control issues.

Mark snatches at his arm, grip tight as his eyes burn at him. “I’m doing the right thing, and I’m following Jenson’s instructions. And _you_ should know that, out of everyone Fernando, you should know that the people you let in are the ones that betray you.”

That hurt, a dig at their past, at a time when Fernando had been working to take Mark down. He thought that was well and truly behind them. “I don’t think that Sebastian is working for MI6,” Fernando tells him bluntly.

“I don’t want to talk about Sebastian anymore,” Mark may have had lowered his voice, but he was no less angry, and not at all apologetic for what he said, despite the hurt in Fernando’s eyes.

“Then what do you want?” Fernando asks, eyes boring into Mark’s furious gaze. Mark’s nostrils flare before the arm in still in Mark’s grip is ripped forward and Fernando finds his mouth slammed to Mark’s.

It’s hard, and angry and is nothing like their usual kisses and Fernando doesn’t care, he twists closer, going slack in Mark’s grip and letting Mark take what he wants from him. It only has Mark growl, deepen the kiss and yank him harder to him. When Mark pulls back, Fernando is breathing hard, lips red and swollen from the brutal kiss. Mark rubs his thumb over them, eyes dark with something other than just anger.

Fernando knows that look very well and he licks his lips and Mark lets out a shuddering breath before he reaches down and undoes his fly. Fernando was already lowering his head when Mark’s hand pushes at the back of his neck towards his freed cock that was nearly fully hard.

When Fernando reaches for him, Mark yanks his hair sharply. “Don’t use your hands,” he orders. Mark was never so blunt or forceful, but Fernando shows his acceptance by lowering his mouth to Mark and sucking him hard between his lips.

Mark lets out a choked noise, falling back into his seat as Fernando sets about relieving his pent-up tension from the last couple of weeks. And when it’s not enough, Mark grabs his hair, forcing him to up the pace and thrusting into his mouth until Fernando feels him tense up and there’s a sharp cry as Mark comes, hard in his mouth and he swallows it all, not that he had much of a choice.

When Mark lets him go, he sits up and wipes his mouth. “Feel better?” he asks after a moment, watching as Mark caught his breath, eyes closed.

“A little,” he answers after a moment, before opening his eyes and looking over at him. “Sorry.”

“You do realise that this is like the sixth time since Sebastian started that you have broken our rules of professionalism and fucked around at work.” Fernando reaches down to rub at his crotch, his own erection hard in his shorts and demanding attention.

Mark does up his pants before reaching over to bat away Fernando’s hands. “Is this you complaining?” Mark asks freeing Fernando’s cock and squeezing hard.

“No,” Fernando’s breath hitches and he arches up to Mark’s touch. “Just a statement.”

“Good,” Mark states as Fernando slides lower in his seat in preparation. “Then don’t mention Sebastian when I’m about to suck you off.”

Fernando lets out a whimper when Mark leans down and sets about returning the favour and he can only gasp and whimper until Mark’s mouth is too much, when he’s dragged so close to the edge he has no choice but to fall and tumble over, and all he can do is hold on as he surrenders.

When their done, clothes all righted and Mark was throwing a u-turn to return to the motorway does Fernando smile and say, “We’re definitely going to be late.”

Mark though shrugs, appearing far more relaxed after their detour. “I don’t care.”

“For the record, I don’t hate Sebastian.” Before Sebastian appeared Mark was never so lax about them, would never have been late to an appointment just to blow each other off on the side of the road, or yank Fernando from a meeting with Jenson just to fuck him in his office. “I think he’s working out nicely.”

“Fernando, don’t push your luck.” Mark’s fingers were once more tight on the steering wheel. Fernando didn’t mind, not if Mark intended to take his frustrations out on him continually in the same way.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this one but have posted some other stuff in the mean time.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the sky blue, a rare treat. Who wouldn’t want to spend the day in the pool? Jenson stretches on out his pink inflatable flamingo as he floats, laptop on his lap as he works. Yes, there were definitely pros about not doing this gig in a boring office.

Jenson raises his shades as Lewis appears from inside, his own tablet with him as he greets him while lowering himself down in a lounger ready for their weekly catch up; scoping out upcoming jobs, security issues, points to raise with Mark, all the fun stuff.

“Such an awesome day,” Lewis grins at him, slipping on his own sunglasses. “You know this might be the best thing you’ve ever done since the powerpoint slides.”

“Out door pool meetings?” Jenson grins and Lewis laughs. “Well someone needs to inject some cheer into Mark’s dreariness."

“Mark isn’t dreary,” Lewis chides him pulling up his meeting points. “He’s just tired. It wasn’t like this a few years back.”

“Hmmm, suppose,” Jenson frowns as he thinks back. It was why Mark needed an out, if they continued on this path, Mark would burn out and end up burning them all in the process. “Right, let’s do this.” Time for seriousness, as he moves to sit up, plastic squeaking underneath him.

Thirty minutes later, they were all done and Lewis was getting to his feet. “There is one other thing I need to tell you,” Lewis says walking to the edge of the pool. “About Sebastian.”

“I know Mark made you run background checks,” Jenson shrugs it off. “You won’t find anything.”

Lewis snorts. “If I wasn’t meant to, I’m not surprised. But that’s not it.”

Jenson looks over waiting.

“Our new recruit is entering an illegal street race tonight. I guess that means he’s taking to finding fun and excitement into his own hands. You’re going to want to sort that out.”

Jenson throws his head back and groans, slamming his laptop shut. “Fine.” He looks around and sees he’s floated to the middle of the pool and frowns. “You want to give me a hand out?”

“Dude, no way. You sort this one out,” Lewis laughs walking back into the house.

*

There’s a buzz in the air. This is what Sebastian loved about events like this – the thrill of doing something wrong, the adrenaline of speed, the excitement of everyone around. He was bouncing on his feet next to his car. He wants to race, he wants to start immediately, desperate to be something other than a taxi driver and even more eager to take his new car from Mark and hit the streets at top speed. His mood though is killed with a tall figure casually strolls up and leans against his car.

“Mark,” he greets coolly. There’s denying the spark of joy he gets at Mark trying his best to remain calm and control his anger.

“You have plans tonight Sebastian?” Mark runs his fingers over the roof of his car with feigned interest.

“Just enjoying my hobbies,” Sebastian returns smoothly despite Mark’s murderous gaze on him. Maybe he shouldn’t be too cocky, he didn’t doubt that Mark was capable of murder.

“There are restrictions Sebastian, in your contract, which you signed.” Mark’s voice was now shaking, anger starting to show. Yes, he was ready to snap.

Sebastian crosses his arms. “I know that contract backwards and forwards and nowhere does it restrict my vehicle usage.”

Mark’s fingers curl into a fist. “But there are restrictions in regards to drawing unnecessary attention to my business and our activities!”

“Well you might be happy to sit behind a desk all day and do nothing, but I need to do _something_!” Sebastian raises his own voice. “I thought I was going to do something exciting, but no, I get to drive fucking old rich white men around!” They were drawing attention now, but Sebastian doesn’t care.

Mark in response stalks to the driver’s door and slides in. “Get in the car Sebastian.” Sebastian doesn’t move an inch, remaining rooted in his spot stubbornly. Mark immediately pulls out his gun and points it through the window at Sebastian. “Get in the car.”

Nostrils flaring, and Sebastian barely keeping his own temper at bay, gets into the passenger seat, pegging the keys at Mark. “Fine!”

The car fires up and Mark speeds off, dodging people and cars with practised ease before they hit the roads, and then Mark floors it. “You’re wrong Sebastian,” Mark grits out as the car continues to inch faster and faster. “You are my property in every way, including your fucking hobbies. And from now on, you run your extracurricular activities through Lewis and you just lost your privileges to a private life!”

Sebastian would respond except he was only currently aware of their blinding speeds, the outside world a blur as Mark had them on the edge. One wrong move would see their lives over in a flash but when he looks over at Mark, he is so in control, so focused… the whole things was kind of mesmerising to watch. He’s struck with a realisation that Mark was enjoying himself, that he _loved_ this.

“Why don’t you drive anymore?” he asks curiously, forgetting about their argument.

Mark pursed his lips. “The risk was deemed to too high.”

“By who? It’s your business, you can do what you want.”

That response has Mark snort. “What makes you think it’s a business decision? Fernando requested for me to step back and I did.”

“And why is that important?” Sebastian looks across at Mark only to be given a look that Sebastian understood. Right. They were  _together._ “So, do you love him?” He shouldn’t be nosey, but he can’t help it.

“I hired a new driver, didn’t I?” he answers simply.

The rest of the drive is in silence, Sebastian thinking Mark enjoyed that more than he did, until they arrive a track. Mark drives the car to the start line and lines up next to another vehicle before they both extract themselves. He catches the keys that Mark tosses at him.

“This is what we’re going to do,” Mark tells him calmly, “We’re going to race. Five laps.”

Sebastian lights up, grinning widely. “What does the winner get?”

“What would you like?”

Easy. “I want in on the big jobs, I’m not going to be a fucking taxi driver anymore.”

“Fine,” Mark shrugs. “You lose, no driving privileges and your now my pool boy.”

“Deal,” Sebastian doesn’t care about what he can lose, he won’t lose. It was impossible.

 

Fernando and Jenson were in the stands, listening to both cars fire up. Fernando watches as Jenson gets to his feet and pulls out his gun, both cars on track waiting until he fired the weapon before there is spinning tires, burning rubber before both were off.

“I brought popcorn,” Jenson says holding it up and Fernando rolls his eyes but still helps himself. “I also brought…” Fernando watches with interest as Jenson shuffles through his bag to pull out a pair high tech night vision goggles. “My new gift from Toto arrived just in time.”

Fernando laughs and takes them. “These are really good,” he comments as he scans the track in the dark, watching as Mark and Sebastian race side by side, almost running the other out of track. “This is going to end badly.”

“Yes,” Jenson looks way too excited at the prospect. “There is going to be tears.”

Fernando can only hope that it was just tears they were cleaning up. He hands the binoculars to Jenson so he can have a look and Jenson smirks at the on track action.

“You are aware there is something between Mark and Sebastian don’t you?”

“Of course,” Fernando shrugs eating more popcorn. How could he not be when Mark seemed to be fucking out his brains on a more increasingly basis, he was enjoying himself thoroughly. “I do not have a problem with it.” Both cars roar down the pit straight, Mark barely keeping it out of the wall when Sebastian touches him ever so slightly. “That is not love.”

“Clearly,” Jenson states with a snort. “This is a power struggle. And Sebastian will lose.”

“Si,” Fernando grins.

 

 

There is nothing clean about the race, it was clear both were determined to win, but when they cross the line, it’s Sebastian’s car that inches in front first and he show elation as he is as he does donuts after the finish line to celebrate.

Mark on the other hand had slammed the brakes and was silently fuming as he waits for Jenson and Fernando to make their way towards the them, just as Sebastian appears, bouncing around and flushed with excitement.

“I win!”

Clenching his jaw, Mark grits out, “I’ll see you tomorrow. You can have the Horner job.” He wants nothing more than to knock Sebastian down as he appears to look like he won the fucking world.

Jenson touches his shoulder. “I haven’t enjoyed myself this much in a long time.”

Mark shrugs his touch off his shoulder resisting the urge to punch him.

“Cheer up,” Jenson says as Fernando gives him a shake of the head to warn him to not say anything stupid, “It’s because you’re older, not bad, he has quicker reaction times.”

“Don’t listen to him – “ Fernando cuts in.

“Shut up, both of you,” Mark snaps walking back to his car.

“Why do you do that?” Fernando asks exasperated as Mark drives off, tires squealing loudly.

“I was trying to cheer him up,” Jenson defends.

They’d forgotten about Sebastian was standing there, eyes bright. “So, what’s the Horner job?” He clearly had no concerns over Mark’s mood.

Fernando glares at him, stalking past and towards Sebastian’s car in the distance, Jenson tells him to shut up as he follows.

“Guys?” Sebastian calls as he follows them, “I won!”

“Yes, you won us the privilege of being our taxi back to the house,” Jenson shouts back.

*


	8. Chapter 8

 

“To your promotion.” Heikki tells him as raises his drink to Sebastian’s.

“My promotion,” Sebastian grins back at him. Heikki had offered to take them out for drinks to celebrate and Sebastian hadn’t hesitated to agree. It wasn’t as if anyone else was going to celebrate – Mark was ignoring him, again. Fernando couldn’t care one way or the other and Jenson seemed pre-occupied. It was very clear that no one really liked at him at ‘work’, but with Heikki… “Thanks for this,” he tells him genuinely. “It’s nice that someone cares.”

“Of course I care,” Heikki frowns. “We are friends, aren’t we?”

That only has Sebastian smile wider. Friends. He had very few of those, if any. “Yes.” It was nice to have Heikki, a reminder of the real world, that he needed to not get sucked too deep into Mark’s world. Normally he had his family to remind him of those lines, but here… he just had Heikki. Neighbour Heikki. Normal Heikki. Heikki with his perfect hair and his perfect arms…

“Don’t do the staring thing,” Heikki laughs and Sebastian’s cheeks flush watching as Heikki orders them another drink, once more dismissing that there was anything else between them. Sebastian didn’t really mind, he just needed to work on not being so obvious with his staring apparently.

*

Mark doesn’t know who to blame at this point, Jenson for his over the top party, Fernando for not stopping him, or his mother for giving him a birthday. He was doing his best to avoid people, but it wasn’t just their guys here, there was also contacts and clients and that requires some degree of socialisation. But he wasn’t going to do that with a smile on his face.

The party was at the house, people milling around over the back grounds and around the pool. Mark’s eyes look over the armed security that surrounded them in the darkness and purses his lips. Lately it was all that he seemed to notice… Jenson was right, his house was a compound. His frown only etches deeper – why couldn’t the three of them just have a quiet dinner?

“Mark!” Fernando grasps his arm, breathless and flushed. Mark can only manage to raise an eyebrow as Fernando buzzes next to him, “Jenson brought a date.”

Well that was mildly interesting but… “Leave Jenson alone.”

“But Mark!” Fernando looks at him pleadingly, “It’s not a blonde _woman_ …”

“Fernando, I am not in the mood. And I gave you a job tonight,” he snaps because Fernando seemed to have forgotten the one task he was given over the last week – Keep Sebastian away from him. Literally the only thing he had to do since he lost that damn race because Sebastian seemed more determined than ever to get on his fucking nerves. He’d even resorted to posting Fernando outside his office door.

Mark nods his head in the direction of Sebastian was not even pretending to listen Dan, instead his gaze was fixed on Mark, almost like he was waiting for a moment for Mark to be alone. “Take care of it.”

“He’s not doing anything!” Fernando throws his hands in the air. “You want me to drag him out back and shoot him since I can’t stop him breathing the same air as you. Wait, don’t answer that. We need to discuss this problem Mark.”

Mark glares at Fernando. They were not discussing Sebastian, only to see Fernando rolling his eyes. “Don’t make me fire you.”

Fernando pats his chest. “Good luck on that, in the meantime while you’re not firing me, and you’re not having a problem with Sebastian, please try and enjoy your birthday.”

Sighing, Mark crosses his arms, remaining to the edge of the crowd. He really needed to get out of here and not just this party. He manages a smile when he sees Fernando grab Sebastian’s arm and drag him away. What were the chances of Fernando shooting him? That would be true love. He needed air and he walks back to the house having had enough.

*

“Can you let me go?” Sebastian huffs but Fernando only tightens his grip.

“Have you seen Lewis?” Fernando asks the question as he spies Lewis and grins as he makes his way there, dragging Sebastian along with him.

“You can not drag me everywhere,” Sebastian protests.

“I can. You seem determined to have Mark in a worse mood than he already is,” Fernando mutters.

“Me? He’s a sore loser and has been ignoring me since I beat his ass!” Sebastian had twisted around and was frowning unable to see Mark anymore.

“Jenson has company,” Lewis says looking as excited as Fernando felt. He raises an eyebrow at the grip Fernando had on Sebastian. “Still on babysitting duties?”

Fernando releases Sebastian and gives him a warning glance as he says, “Stay.”

Sebastian salutes before asking, “Who’s Jenson’s spending time with?”

“A very nice looking blond,” Lewis grins at him. “I have never seen Jenson with anyone.”

“At least since he got divorced,” Fernando agrees. “He doesn’t have a social life.” Fernando was pleased Lewis was excited, unlike Mark who didn’t seem to care.

“I didn’t even know Jenson swung that way,” Lewis whispers clearly delighted as he steps closer.

“We should try and corner them, force him to introduce us…”

Lewis comes to a stop. “Where did Sebastian go?”

Fernando whips around looking for him. “Fuck.”

*

“You know it’s odd being here,” Nico comments as he walks through the pool house that Jenson was giving him a tour of currently. “Seeing your world, your _office_.”

Jenson grins at him, at the amused look Nico was giving him. “I try hard to not do the boring,” he assures him. Nico hadn’t commented on the armed security, no but he comments on his living quarters.

“I have never thought of you as boring,” Nico smiles back of his shoulder as he places down his glass of wine. “So what’s with the change? Inviting me here, breaking our ah… usual pattern of things?” He turns to face Jenson, curious and cautious.

Jenson shrugs. “I’m not entirely sure. But lately I feel like I’m getting older and starting to realise that being alone it’s not quite everything I thought it once was.” After his divorce he had no desire to try another relationship, to do serious again, but lately… he’ll blame Mark and Fernando. Watching how they made each other happy, gave each other something that no one else could, that not even he could give Mark. It had taken some time, but he’d become envious of their relationship, and maybe… maybe he wanted a piece of that for himself.

“You know, you don’t have to pay someone for company,” Nico reminds walking over to him, hands sliding up his chest to his shoulders. “I’m sure there are a lot of people out there who would happily fill your loneliness free of charge.”

Jenson pushes his hands into his pockets, resisting the temptation that was right in front of him, licking his lips invitingly. “Well… you don’t have to charge me for the evening.”

Nico shakes his heads. “There are rules Jenson. Very, very _strict_ rules.” He leans forward and presses his lips to his neck and Jenson’s breath hitches.

“Break them,” he gasps out. “For me, just break them.” It’s the first time he’s asked that, and he sees the something break a little in Nico, the act falling away, hesitating, as if he was considering the idea, and as brief as that look was, it’s all Jenson needed. He dipped his head and pressed his lips to Nico. The blond grasps his neck with both hands, warm and sure, as he kisses him back and Jenson immediately wraps his arms around him, throwing himself fully into the moment.

It’s Nico that pulls away. “Rules are important.” He doesn’t sound like he means that and Jenson watches as he walks away to abandoned glass of wine.

“Don’t charge me tonight. Forget the rules.” He asks again, because he wants this, more than this.

Nico looks at him over the rim of his glass, taking a long sip. “Maybe, I’ll think about it,” he says after a long moment and he smiles at Jenson. “Just remember Jenson… I don’t need rescuing from my life. I am happy, I like what I do.”

Jenson lets out a breathy laugh. “Nico, never once have I thought you needed to be rescued. Not once.” He returns Nico's smile before his falters, “But me… maybe I’m the one that needs saving, needs to be rescued from my life.” Though he admits it aloud, he’s not sure that Nico would be able to save him, that anyone could. But still…

He forces his smile back in place not wanting to ruin the evening as Nico moves back to press into him and he breathes him in as Nico murmurs they should go back to the party. And they do, because he had responsibilities, duties, a job.

*

Mark heads inside needing a break from the noise and the crowd. He goes to the kitchen and opens the fridge. He’s not hungry or thirsty, but still he looks. When he gives us and closes the fridge he’s surprised to see Sebastian sitting calmly on a stool at the large island swinging in circles. He grabs the bench and stops when he realises that Mark is watching him.

“You cannot blank me like we are in kindergarten,” Sebastian tells him.

“You are a five-year-old,” Mark responds bluntly, and Sebastian’s eyes narrow at him. “No one in this place gets a direct line to me, except for Jenson. You got your promotion, but it doesn’t change that fact.”

Sebastian’s lips are pressed into a tight line. “Well I want one,” he states after a moment.

Mark moves to the other side of the island and leans across to whisper, “I don’t care what you want.” He pauses between each word to ensure it sinks in.

Sebastian’s beer is slammed onto the bench, anger flaring up in his gaze. Mark takes a swig from his own beer amused at the tantrum. The anger only grows. “What do you want Sebastian? From me. Tell me.”

Sebastian’s fingers scratch at the marble countertop, digging in as he tries to come up with an answer as Mark waits. “I… don’t know,” he says letting out this breath.

Mark can clearly see the frustration that was mixed in with his anger. “I gave you what you want, and you want for nothing. So, go outside and play, like a good little boy.”

Silence.

“And what if I don’t go outside. Like a good little boy.” Sebastian breathes the words out and it’s like they linger in the air between them. And Mark is very aware of what Sebastian was offering, and fuck, he fights off any sign of the flood of arousal that the offer gives.

Licking his lips Mark responds calmly, “Do not offer something you cannot commit to Sebastian.” It’s the only warning Mark would give.

Sebastian has the fucking nerve to lean across the bench to tell him, “I’m still here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right not a long update but it seemed to end on a nice mini cliff hanger so it felt too tempting to not end it there.


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian feels like he has lost his sanity. Everything seems a blur from the moment he refused to go outside. Mark had ordered him to follow him, and the only thing he was aware of as they headed up the stairs, was his own breathing and Mark in front of him. Yes, he was definitely crazy.

He steps inside of Mark’s office, and he shivers when he hears the lock click over. It sounds so loud, yet he wasn’t sure how he had heard it over his breathing. Mark doesn’t turn on the light, but the light from the party outside was more than enough to light up the dark room, at least enough to make each other out.

“Sebastian,” Mark stands in front of him, “You need to breathe slower, or you will pass out.” Mark’s voice was surprisingly gentle. And he waits while Sebastian tries to find some control, but Mark doesn’t once offer him an out. He supposes Mark isn’t one for second chances.

He gasps when Mark’s fingers pull at his belt buckle. His body jumps at the touch and he pushes his hips forward as Mark pulls his belt out cleanly, holding it as he then swiftly tackles his button and fly. His brain isn’t perfectly switched on, so it takes a moment to realise why he was turned around and bent over the desk, Mark yanking down his pants.

“We’ll start with five. Count them.”

Sebastian looks over his shoulder, only to see Mark bring the belt down on his bare ass. The breath he sucks in, is one of pain, and tears prick at his eyes. Mark wasn’t light handed, his arse was burning.

Mark’s hand falls to the cheek that took the blow, his hand rubbing at the smarting area. “Count Sebastian. Or I’ll count and we won’t stop at five.”

“One.” The word is pushed out through gritted teeth. There’s not enough time to prepare for the second blow, it lands on the other cheek and this time he does gasp out loud.

“Two.” Mark’s hand doesn’t soothe the spot this time, instead he jumps as third strike lashes his lower cheek and upper thigh.

“Three.”

The forth blow is replicated on the other side. “Four.” The fifth hits almost in the same place as the first, and his arse felt so damn hot from pain he nearly forgets to count. “Five,” he finally manages.

Mark’s hand is once more on his arse, fingers rubbing across the tender skin like he was almost admiring his handiwork. “Do you want to stay for another round or go outside?”

There was no way he could handle another five so he shakes his head and Mark removes his hands. He straightens up slowly before moving to do up his pants. When he turns around, Mark offers him his belt. “You act like a child, I’ll treat you like one,” Mark says as Sebastian tries to re-thread his belt.

“At least you’re no longer ignoring me,” Sebastian wishes he could bite his tongue. He cries out sharply when Mark slams him against the desk, his sore arse pressed painfully into the edge.

“If you come see me, understand that this is what will happen. You report to fucking Jenson, you understand?”

Sebastian nods trying to relieve the pressure on his butt. “Yes sir,” he forces out.

The kiss Mark gives him, was not hot and dirty, it was like kissing your kid goodnight. “Good boy. Go play.” Mark steps back and Sebastian decides not to press his luck and hurries out of his office. Returning to the party he moves to sit down. Trying not to visibly flinch as he does. He can feel the burn, he can feel where each blow hit and there’s something oddly comforting in that.

Mark doesn’t return, but Sebastian doesn’t mind. He wriggles trying to find a more comfortable position. Mark was never far away, his sore arse constant reminder of him.

*

Fernando looks up at Mark where he was lingering at the bedroom door, keeping his distance since his confession about belting Sebastian. The party had ended, and it was late, and while Mark had kept his away for most of the night, he had enjoyed himself and he wished Mark had brought this up in the morning instead of right now when he really wanted to sleep.

“You’re not going to say anything?” Mark pushes for a reaction other than Fernando acting like this was nothing.

“Mark, I am tired. Please, we talk in the morning.” Fernando pleads with him and sighs when Mark folds his arms looking more annoyed. Fernando yanks up the blanket. “I don’t care. Come to bed.”

At least Mark relaxes a little that, but he seems suspicious. “You don’t?”

Fernando reaches over to throw off the blankets on Mark’s side of the bed. “He makes you angry. You punish him. You feel guilty because you enjoy. I don’t care. Come to bed.”

Mark pushes himself forward and starts to move closer, hesitating before he gets ready for bed. “You’re not jealous?”

“Of what? Sebastian?” Fernando snorts as he arranges his pillow. “Please. You have control problems. That…” he waves his hand through the air, “Is not this.” He points between them. “So, I am not jealous.”

Mark crawls onto the bed and kisses him hard on the mouth making Fernando melt back into the pillows. “He’ll never be you.”

“Si,” Fernando smiles with his eyes closed. He would never doubt them.

“And I don’t have control issues,” Mark murmurs against his lips making Fernando’s turn up.

“Yes. Much control issues. But it is okay. You go deal with them with Sebastian. Take them all out on him if it helps.” He pulls Mark down next to him, curling up against him.

“You help,” Mark whispers.

“Yes, but you don’t belt my arse.”

“I’d never hurt you,” Mark promises. “Ever. In anyway.”

Fernando drags his eyes open. “Si, I know.” He touches Mark’s cheek. “You play with Sebastian. It is okay.” Mark frowns, they’d never had that kind of relationship before, and Fernando can see he’s not sure what to make of that statement. “Mark,” he says seriously forcing himself up despite how tired he was. “We have to go another ten months.” His thumb strokes his cheek, “I need you to make it to the end, to our sunset.” He smiles as he refers to Jenson’s plan. “If you need to let out steam to survive, for us… then si, I am okay with this.”

“I don’t want –“

Fernando silences him with a kiss. “I am sleeping now. We are done with this conversation. I love you. You love me. You can play with Sebastian if you want.”

Mark opens his mouth and he sighs. “I’m not going there Fer, I pro-“

Fernando slaps his hand across his mouth to silence him, eyes closed. “Don’t make a promise you cannot keep in the heat of the moment Mark,” he warns before he yawns. “We sleep now.”

He hears Mark let out annoyed noise before there’s warmth and Mark and he’s drifting off to sleep. Didn’t Mark understand? Reaching the end was what mattered and not the in-between, because soon… it would just be them and nothing else would matter.

*

Sebastian is in Jenson’s ‘office’, fingers dragging through the cool water of the pool beneath the large floating bed he lay on. The sun was lovely, and he tips his face up enjoying the warmth. The two of them were going through the last of the details for the Horner job.

“Dan is going in my place.”

Sebastian twists and lifts his sunglasses to stare at Jenson at the other end of the pool, on his large floating pineapple on his tablet. “Dan?”

“Yes,” Jenson answers like it wasn’t a big deal. “I brought him up to date, it will be fine.”

Sebastian can’t hide his surprise. “What about Mark?” It wasn’t a secret how much Mark didn’t want Dan in on the business.

Jenson shrugs. “Mark can yell at me later, when the job was done. Dan is going to walk, and it isn’t back to Australia if one of us doesn’t let him out and about.”

Sebastian chew his lips thoughtfully.

“Honestly, Dan might be worse than you with the complaining,” Jenson huffs.

“Humph.” He lets the topic go because it wasn’t him that needed to tell Mark that. “How is Mark?” He tries to ask the question casually, he hadn’t seen him since his party and his arse had now recovered. And it wasn’t that he wanted to go through that again, because if he did, he could go to Mark’s office right now but still… he wanted _something_.

“You know,” Jenson says dropping his tablet on the edge of the pool when he floats passed, “You read like an open book. Jesus Seb. Drop the Mark thing, it’s dangerous. In more than one way.”

Sebastian knows he’s telling the truth but it didn’t stop the stab of determination. It made him want it more. Whatever ‘it’ was.

“Why don’t you focus on your neighbour that you’re cozying up to?” Jenson asks as he settles back, the suggestion meant to be casual but it has Sebastian stiffen.

“How do you know about that?”

Jenson just raises his eyebrows and a look on his face that says he should know the answer to that question.

Sebastian frowns, pursing his lips. “How many cameras did you put in my apartment?”

Jenson smiles. “Enough.”

He should be annoyed, but honestly, it’s not a surprise, what did he expect? His phone was being monitored, his car has a GPS tracker, why not spy on him at his ‘home’? “So, does that mean that Mark watches me shower?”

“Mark doesn’t watch the footage.”

“Well maybe he should be more active in security?” Sebastian suggests innocently.

“God, how bad do you have it?” Jenson groans. “I promise, that it’s only Lewis that reviews the security footage.”

Jenson rolls his eyes. “Right, I need to move on to getting the next job in order.”

The change of subject has Sebastian stop thinking about Mark, a dart of excitement at the thought there was more to come after the Horner job. “What’s the next job?”

“Four man job and it’s crucial,” Jenson explains as the two of them move to get out of the pool. “You, me, Mark and Fernando.”

Sebastian frowns. “Fernando and Mark? They don’t do active jobs. How did you pull that off with Mark?”

Another smile from Jenson. “Horner job on Tuesday, four-man job is Wednesday’s problem. Gotta keep focused, deal with one problem at a time until all the pieces fit together.”

“You know sometimes you are… _strange_.”

Jenson makes a face as he weighs up whether that’s a compliment or insult before he shrugs.

“What’s it like in your head?” Sebastian asks curiously.

Jenson’s face changes and looks almost cold as he answers. “You wouldn’t want to be there Sebastian. It’s shattered, a mess of pieces that I… I spend far too much time looking to piece things together to build a picture and plan.”

Sebastian was drying himself off as the words sink in and the change in Jenson. “How far do you plan?”

The smile is back, but it looks sad now, empty. “To the end Seb. Right down to the sunset.”

Yes, Jenson was strange. “Do I get to see a sunset?”

Jenson’s eyes are on him, hard. “No,” he says voice flat and like ice. “No, you don’t.”

*            

“I think you should calm down. Si?” Fernando was hot on Mark’s heels as he storms towards the boardroom. “You can not walk in there and yell at everyone.”

Mark throws open his office door and stares at the table where Sebastian, Dan, Jenson, Carlos and Lewis were seated. “What the fuck Jenson!”

Fernando winces as Mark’s voice bellows in the room.

“Mark,” Jenson is patronisingly calm.

“Dan doesn’t do jobs. Dan doesn’t work for me. Dan doesn’t work for you. He is here on vacation!”

“Uh… do I get a say in this?” Dan interrupts as he puts his hand up.

“No!” Mark’s anger turns on him.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have this discussion with everyone?” Jenson suggests as Carlos looks like he wants leave, and Sebastian and Lewis were enjoying the show.

“No. Everyone is on the Horner job, so this involves everyone. Except Dan.”

“That’s fucking bullshit,” Daniel was starting to raise his own voice.

“And what Mark? Whose going to do the run?” Jenson asks.

“The original plan,” Mark says through clenched teeth, “Was that you and Seb do the run. Seb drives, you take out the armoured guards, pick up the tech and Sebastian drives off. That’s it. That’s all.”

“This is where you need Jenson’s popcorn,” Lewis whispers to Sebastian.

“Get out,” Mark points at the door and Lewis gets to his feet. He stares at Carlos and it’s enough to have him happily tripping for the door as well. Sebastian hesitantly rises and Mark glares at him, “Sit.” Sebastian does.

Mark takes a deep breath and yanks out a chair to sit down in. Fernando though remains on his feet, most likely deciding if he wasn’t sitting at the table he wasn’t going to get blasted. “Jenson,” Mark was trying his best to keep calm. “Run the job with Sebastian as planned. If Dan wants to work on something…”

“I can’t run the job with Seb,” Jenson states leaning on the table. “I have a meeting with Toto in Austria.”

“Postpone it,” Mark snaps. “And why are you meeting with Toto? Are we out of ammo?”

Jenson ignores the sarcasm. “No, but the boys want new toys.” He waves outside at the security. “I want to test out what’s new on the market. Toto invited me to a pre-sale event. It doesn’t get postponed.”

Mark rubs his face and Jenson continues.

“I’m taking Fernando with me.”

Mark freezes. “Why?” he asks coldly.

“Because,” Jenson says slowly, “It’s a private event and I’m going to be surrounded by not just our clients, but serious people we have pissed off in the past. So, for my protection, which you tell me I need to take better care of, I’m taking Fernando.”

“It’s fine,” Fernando touches Mark’s shoulder. “It will be easy. We can speak with Maurizio.”

Just what they needed, a catch up with their number one rival. His first response is to take one of the boys from outside, but the guys outside were paid to protect things they couldn’t see or hear. Hiring someone new and putting them in a room full of some the worst men and women on the planet also seemed like a terrible idea. At least in this instance.

“I can do the job Mark,” Dan interrupts him quietly.

Mark looks at his nephew. “You don’t seem to get it. This is dangerous shit. I don’t want you hurt and I don’t want you to have this life.”

“And what you don’t understand,” Daniel replies in the same calm manner as Mark, “Is that I don’t care. I can do this, I can handle this.”

“And if something goes wrong? I have to call my sister and tell her that her only son is dead.” At least Daniel shuts his mouth for a moment. “We’ll change things up and have Sebastian do the whole job. He wanted to step up.”

That now had Sebastian’s attention and he wasn’t happy. Before he can protest Jenson had jumped in.

“That’s never going to work. He can’t do both, plus he’s not trained to fucking shoot anyone. He’s drives the damn car.”

“And I don’t want to shoot anyone,” Sebastian wants to make that point clear. He didn’t sign up for that.

“And Dan is?” The broad smile from Dan makes Mark suck in his breath.

“We did some training together,” Jenson answers casually. Mark forces himself to count to ten. “Mark,” Jenson presses on, “The three of us did the recon on this job. It’s going to be fine. It’s a grab and snatch job.”

Mark digs his nails in the hard surface of the table. “Sebastian will run the job. If there’s limited guards, he’ll be fine.” He looks at Sebastian who sat there with slightly panicked eyes. “You wanted a promotion.”

“No.” Fernando finally breaks his silence. “That is stupid. You are not putting Seb in the firing line. Dan will do the job if he’s trained for it. And you will get over it.”

Mark turns to stare at Fernando whose eyes were set in steely determination. “Excuse me?” Since when did Fernando give orders?

Jenson was waving the other two out and Sebastian and Dan are gone in an instant.

“You and Jenson disagree, I am casting my vote. You are wrong. Jenson is right. You are not thinking with your head.” Fernando’s words are blunt.

“Or maybe, you just want Seb dead because you can’t process your excess emotions,” Jenson offers his opinion.

Fernando shakes his head in disbelief, “Why can’t you be silent?” he asks exasperated.

Jenson seems unphased at the loaded gun that Mark now was aiming at him.

“You have made these last few months very, very hard for me,” Mark whispers. “It’s like you are testing my fucking patience.”

“No Mark,” Jenson tells him quietly, “You stopped seeing the big picture and maybe, just maybe you shouldn’t be the one making final decisions anymore. Let me sort the jobs, let me work on the exit plan and just back off.” He gets to his feet. “Out of the two of us, you’re the one with the issues. Dan does the job with Seb. Fernando and I will see Toto and you will stay here and fucking sulk for all I care.”

The door slams closed and Mark places his gun on the table in front of him. Fernando sits next to him and Mark can only look as betrayed as he felt right now. “Get out.”

“No,” Fernando tells him stubbornly. “We are not all against you Mark.”

“He’s family,” Mark tells him quietly. “He doesn’t need to be wrapped up in a life where you feel like you can’t breathe.”

“And 2 years ago, you loved this life. He makes his own decisions. And Dan isn’t your only family here. Jenson is family, I am your family.” He grabs Mark’s hand and squeezes.

Mark snorts, because yes, he feels like they’re all against him right now. “I really need you to give me some space.”

“Okay,” Fernando gives him a sad smile. “I will speak with Jenson about going to Austria and you…”

“Fucking sulk?” Mark offers as Fernando stands up.

“I was going to suggest take a break. You need a break.”

Mark watches as Fernando walks to the door but before he can leave he says, “Fernando, you come home safe. I do still you need.”

“Si. Always. Te amo.” Fernando closes the door behind him quietly.

Mark sits there for a moment before he grabs his gun and fires angrily at a picture of the three of them celebrating their first intentional job they’d successfully pulled off ten years ago. His finger pulls at the trigger till the chamber was empty and the picture and surrounding wall were riddles by bullet holes.

He was admiring his handiwork when his office was full of security. Poor decision if he wanted to be left alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Considering that he had wanted in with Mark, Sebastian found himself hesitating to open his office door despite Mark's request to see him. He knocks, only entering when called before he slips inside and keeps against the door. Mark had been storming around the place ever since their team de-brief, everyone was avoiding him.

“Sebastian,” Mark doesn’t look up from his laptop and it irks at Sebastian. “Sit.”

He stays where he was, because he didn’t want to sit.

Mark looks up and snaps his laptop shut, eyes darkening at his refusal to comply. “I assume you are heading off?”

“Yes, you’re probably making us late,” Sebastian answers crossing his arms. “There are schedules.”

Mark leans back and purses his lips, looking in no hurry. “Jenson assure me everything will be fine.”

“It seems simple enough,” Sebastian shrugs. He was sure everything was going to be fine.

“You think every scenario has been counted for?”

Sebastian hesitates knowing that this was a trick question. “We can work things out if we need to, Dan’s not stupid.”

“This job Seb,” Mark gets to his feet and walks towards him slowly, “It’s success rests completely and utterly on you. Do you understand?”

“I’m going to do my side of things perfectly,” Sebastian assures him, getting annoyed in Mark’s complete lack of faith in him.

“Not just your side,” Mark stops in front of him, inches away as he attempts to use his height to intimidate him. “Dan comes back in one piece, in exactly the condition he left in. If anything happens, I’m making you personally responsible.”

Sebastian sucks in his breath. “Fine.” He did believe he could do this, there was no reason for this to go astray. “At this point though, I’m pretty sure you are looking to put a bullet in me for any reason.”

Mark grabs his arm tightly, stopping him from walking out. “Sebastian, I don’t put bullets in my guys that do their jobs, not even the ones that piss the shit out of me.” Some of his anger seemed to ease. “You both come back, not just Dan.”

“You make it seem like you care,” Sebastian huffs pulling his arm free. “Almost, because I doubt you told Dan to make sure I came back in one piece.”

Mark’s mouth pulls into a near smile, “Well if you could lose the damn attitude when you’re in Paris that would actually be a good thing. There’s a piece of you I don’t care for.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Sebastian pulls open the door and heads out, only stopping to see Lewis for temporary phones and guns. Sebastian really doesn’t want one and he quickly shoves it in the back of his pants trying to blank his mind from it’s presence.

 

*

 

Mark was in the midst of enjoying a lazy Saturday afternoon, swimming laps in the pool. Enjoying is probably a stretch, but if he did something he wouldn’t think about everything that was going down – and hovering over Lewis’s shoulder as he tracked things was going to help no one. Jenson had called him to assure him things would be fine, everyone was assuring him things would be fine. So to surface at the end of the pool to see Lewis rushing from the house, is all he needs to know that things did not go well and all that fear the he had suppressed suddenly rushes out trying to grip and seize at him.

“We have problem,” he says hurrying to Mark. “The job in Paris went south.” Lewis holds out a phone. “Jenson’s on the line.”

Mark blinks. Daniel and Sebastian. He pulls himself from the pool snatching the phone from Lewis. “What happened?” he demands because he might have threatened Sebastian, but if anything happens it was Jenson’s fault.

“Sebastian called. There was an unaccounted for armed guard. Daniel took a bullet,” Jenson rushes.

“How bad?” Mark feels sick, they were meant to be careful, so fucking careful. Plan, check all options and plan again.

“Don’t know. Sebastian is going to take him to a medical facility, I gave him an address. Carlos is going to fly you over.”

Mark pulls at his hair. “What the fuck Jenson?!”

“Mark, I don’t know what happened, I’m looking into it. Fernando and I will head back, we’re done anyway. I’ll sort it out.”

“Fuck. Fuck!” Mark hung up on him as he snatched up his towel and hurried inside to get changed.

When he climbed in the chopper that Carlos was firing up, his hair was still wet. It takes too long, that’s what it feels like. But when he steps into the medical facility, a converted warehouse the first thing he sees is Sebastian, sitting on a chair, heels on the edge as he buried his head in his knees and arms.

“Sebastian!” Mark barks as he walks over to him. Sebastian lifts his head, he looked pale and unwell, but that’s now what has him falter. Mark’s eyes are immediately drawn to all the dry blood on his neck and throat and that sick feeling is back, because he had run his mouth about Sebastian’s wellbeing but this... Mark grabs his chin, “Did you get hit?” he demands, because Jenson hadn’t mentioned Sebastian taking any fire.

“Nicked, it’s fine. I’m fine,” he waves off Mark’s hands, sounding anything but fine.

“Where’s Daniel?”

“Surgery still. They won’t tell me if he’ll be okay.” Sebastian’s voice cracks.

Mark nods and spins around heading towards the surgery door. He should probably care about germs and a sterile environment, but he needed some answers.

“Mark, you need to wait outside.”

“Jev, shut your mouth,” he orders at the man that was currently suturing up Daniel’s stomach. “How bad?”

Jev stays silent but when Mark silently promises to kill him he sighs and says, “Through and through. No major damage. He’ll be fine.”

Mark walks over to Daniel who was passed out and squeezes his hand. “He’s family to me.”

“I know,” Jev states. “I’m nearly finished here and then I’ll look at the throat of your new guy.”

Mark nods, hesitating before letting go of Dan’s hand. The tight ball in his stomach releases and he has to clench his hands to stop them shaking. God, there was a reason why Dan was meant to keep out of all of this shit. He turns and goes back to Sebastian who was in the same place. “Let’s go,” Mark says, and Sebastian gets to his feet and Mark gently guides him to a quiet room. The blood on him was starting to get to him so he grabs so wipes and some alcohol to clean the wound.

“It wasn’t an extra guard,” Sebastian tells him quietly.

“What?” Mark looks up from pouring the liquid.

“The guy that shot us, his uniform wasn’t quite right, almost identical but not. It was like he was there for the same thing we were.”

Mark begins to wipe at Sebastian’s neck. “Did you tell Jenson?”

“No, I’ve just been trying to be sure before I say anything. Ow! Fucking hell.” Sebastian jerked away from Mark when he touched the open wound.

“Don’t be such a baby,” Mark grabs his hair to hold him place while the other hand returns to cleaning him up, albeit more gently.

“Right now, I’d rather another spanking,” Sebastian hisses.

“Well you never returned to my office so there hasn’t been a need,” Mark mutters looking carefully at the now exposed cut. “It’s not that bad,” he states.

“I told you,” he huffs. “Is Daniel going to be okay?” Sebastian asks quietly.

“Yeah mate, he’ll be fine.” Mark puts down the cloth, but his hand still buried in his hair, except now his fingers were massage his scalp. Sebastian turned his face into Mark’s hand, rubbing against it. “Don’t,” he says and pulls his hand back and Sebastian for the first time shrinks away rather than firing up and fighting him.

Mark looks at him harder and his pale expression. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Sebastian’s fingers move to touch his throat. “I just have a killer headache.”

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian says quietly. “That it got fucked up.”

Mark ignores the comment, because he can’t do or act on anything without more information. “Carlos is on standby. Fly back to the UK with him. Debrief with Jenson.”

“Jenson, he didn’t come?” Sebastian asked.

“He was in Austria, he’s heading back with Fernando,” Mark answers and Sebastian just gives him a tight smile.

“Daniel’s resting up.” Jev walks in and Mark moves away as he goes to look at Sebastian.

“I don’t think it needs stitches and I need Sebastian back in the UK.”

Jev though still examines Sebastian’s throat before sighing and waving him off the table he had been sitting on. “Go.”

“Go see your nephew,” Sebastian tells him, and there’s no bitterness and Mark watches as he walks towards the front of the building.

“Fuck,” Mark mutters. “You know I was trying having a good day?”

Jev shrugs, “Shit happens.”

“Yeah, shit happens,” Mark sighs and he pushes the door to the room open angrily, heading to the front exit and after Sebastian. It doesn’t take much to catch up to him as heads towards his vehicle parked crookedly at the front of the premises.

“Sebastian,” Mark calls after him. He was sure if anything happened he’d tear Seb apart, but now that it did… now faced with both being hit in some way…

Sebastian turns around and he just looks tired. “Mark –“

Mark doesn’t stop moving until his body hit’s Sebastian and he pushes him into the car.

“What are –“

He shuts him up, his mouth covering his and kissing him. His hand is buried in his hair once more and Sebastian’s are bunched around his shirt as if he isn’t sure if he wants to pull him closer or push him away. But he does kiss him back, hungrily. Mark pulls back when he feels himself start to lose control, somewhere between his tongue fighting with Sebastian’s hips pushing back incessantly into his.

“I’m pleased you’re okay,” Mark rasps. There, he said it and he did fucking care. Fuck Jenson. Fuck Fernando.

“Yeah,” Sebastian looks dazed and Mark takes a lot of satisfaction in that.

Mark moves to brush his thumb across his lips, they looked swollen. “For the record, I’d kiss Dan like that if he wasn’t my nephew.”

Sebastian’s lips turn up into a smile for the first time since he got here. “So, you kiss Jenson like that too?”

“Jenson prefers blonds.”

“Lewis?” Sebastian’s dazed look was gone, and Mark pulls his hand back because Sebastian was most definitely smirking now.

“Don’t push your luck Sebastian.”

“Why won’t you call me Seb?” Sebastian asks.

“Do you want me to?”

“Yeah,” he shrugs. “Only my parents call me Sebastian when I’m in trouble.”

“Then we will stick with Sebastian,” Mark states firmly. “Now go.”

Sebastian leans forward to peck his lips. “Okay.” And Mark turns and heads back inside to wait for Daniel to wake up.

 

*

 

“What did you find?” Jenson asks walking in on Lewis reviewing all the satellite footage.

Lewis was standing there with wide eyes watching the job play out. “One, we have a huge problem and two, Mark is going to be so pissed at you,” Lewis says before he pauses the video stream where Sebastian in the frame is frozen, gun in his hand.

“Mark isn’t back yet,” Jenson says in answer to point two – Mark can’t be angry at something he doesn’t know. He walks towards Lewis and takes the remote and rewinds the images. He watches as their car pulls up, too early when he notes the time stamp. “Is it so hard to run on damn schedule?” he mutters watching as Dan exits the vehicle. He purses his lips as Dan bypasses the target armoured vehicle and instead heads towards the additional and very much unaccounted for guard.

“Well at least Sebastian wasn’t lying about that,” Lewis mutters as he leans forward to speed things up, until Sebastian emerges from the car before he slows it down to see all hell break loose. “Sebastian clearly failed to mention to Mark that Daniel opened fire on him.”

Jenson watches as Sebastian takes the gun he had on his persons and fires back, the unidentified guard drops the ground with one shot, before turning on the other guards that have appeared clearly due to the gunfire and Jenson sighs as they’re taken out with a clean headshot, except for Daniel – who Sebastian somehow doesn’t mortally wound.

“There’s always something that goes wrong,” Jenson pulls his hair in frustration. “Fuck. Delete the footage.”

“What?” Lewis looks at him stunned at the request. “The footage that shows Sebastian knows exactly how to use a gun? Footage that shows your new hire is most likely been _trained_ and is _not_ a street racer?”

Jenson’s eyes darken because he was not letting Lewis fuck this all up. “I know that Mark asked you to report on Sebastian. I know you did your own background checks, but _this_ ,” he points at the satellite footage on the monitors. “This doesn’t get back to him. Delete the footage and find out what the hell is going on with Daniel.”

Lewis crosses his arms. “Don’t put me in the middle Jenson,” he warns.

“And what part of this end game don’t you get? There is no middle in ten months!” Jenson shouts. “In ten months, it’s just me here so choose your side very carefully Lewis, because if you’re responsible for fucking it up, I will make sure you are _very_ aware why things fell through.”

Lewis shakes his head but leans over and all the videos disappear from the screen. “And in ten months, if things aren’t okay, I’ll make sure you regret this request,” he bites back with his own threat.

Jenson was trembling with anger as he responds, “Find out, why the fuck Daniel fired at one of us. Get me something else.”

Lewis stares at him. “I’ll get what you need, but we both know what he went and did,” he says quietly.

“Yeah,” Jenson’s shoulders slump, “But when you give me that proof, I’m the one that needs to tell Mark.” He walks out then and slams the door.

*


	11. Chapter 11

 

Fernando stares at the images on the phone that Jenson had given him. It all feels surreal, like this isn’t possibly happening. He’s not sure how Mark is going to react to any of this, he’s chest tightens painfully for him.

“What did Sebastian say when you interrogated him?” Jenson as Fernando buries his face in his hands because Mark would be back in a few hours with Daniel.

Shaking his head he looks up at Jenson. “Said it all happened too fast, he’s not sure, but Daniel went off plan, that there was an extra guard.” He presses his lips tightly, eyes narrowing. “He was keeping something from me and when I said we were pulling satellite footage…” It was brief, the dart of panic that was quickly supressed in their driver. “He didn’t change his story.”

“Seb’s not the problem right now,” Jenson reminds him taking the phone back. “I don’t know how to tell Mark.”

“There is no way,” Fernando says simply. “We have big problems.”

Jenson taps the phone in his hands with all the data that Lewis had pulled. “I don’t want to do this,” he says quietly. “Not with Dan.”

Fernando reaches out and squeezes his arm. “We will talk to Mark. Find a solution.” The smiles that flickers on Jenson’s face was tight. They both knew there was only one solutions.

*

Sebastian was lingering, delaying leaving Mark’s to head back to his own place. After being dismissed from his grilling with Fernando, he’d gone and taken some pain killers for his head and decided to wait till Mark and Daniel returned. He spent a good portion of that time scrubbing his fingers and nails from the blood that still lingered before he grabbed the gun he’d been issued with.

His fingers shake as he carefully removed whatever ammo is left before placing it on the table and staring at it. He hated this, hated that he was given a gun. Maybe this would have turned out different had he not been issued with one.  _Yeah, you’d be fucking dead_  his head tells him. He rubs at his throat, a reminder of how close he came to not being here and a reminder that he had a better shot than Daniel. It has him push the gun further away from him.

It’s a few hours before Mark and Daniel return. Fernando and Jenson seem to be moping about, neither of them interested in him, but Lewis seems eager to retrieve his abandoned weaponry and looking like he wants to say something to him but doesn’t. It’s only when Mark has gone behind closed doors with Fernando and Jenson does he get up to find Daniel.

He figures Daniel was meant to be resting, but instead of lying in bed, he stood staring out a window in his room, that giant smile he always wore completely gone. Sebastian clears his throat to get his attention and Daniel looks in his direction.

“Seb,” he says flatly, voice devoid of any emotion, but his eyes are wary.

“I’m not armed,” Sebastian tells him holding up his hands.

“From what I saw, that’s a good thing,” Daniel says as both remain on opposite sides of the room. “You could have killed me…”

Sebastian gives him a half smile. “Mark  _insisted_  you come home unscratched. You’re home, not exactly unscratched.”

Daniel touches his stomach. “Yes but, I didn’t want to come back,” he answers tightly.

The response has Sebastian shake his head. “Why would you do that? Betray Mark? He would have done anything for you.”

“No,” Daniel says annoyed crossing his arms. “He won’t and wouldn’t. He’s happy to have me sit on the sidelines, not have me do anything.”

“He’s family,” Sebastian argues quietly, “That is meant to mean something.”

“I didn’t do anything besides get another job. I didn’t do anything to him.”

Sebastian wonders if Daniel understood loyalty was the most important thing in this world. That betrayal often came with the highest price tag. “They know.”

Daniel snorts. “Of course, they do.”

“I mean, for the record I didn’t say anything.”

“Because you care for me or because you’re protecting your own secrets.” Daniel moves towards him. “And who exactly do you work for Sebastian? Or did you work for? Does Mark know all your deep dark secrets?”

Sebastian looks away, chest tightening. “No. But I have no plans to betray Mark.”

Daniel had moved to stand in front of him and he waits till Sebastian turns to meet his eyes. “Bullshit. I don’t believe you. And don’t think for one moment that your past won’t be found out if it isn’t already. They won’t do anything immediately, especially if Jenson knows. They’ll play you Seb. They will use your betrayal against you, your identity against you. Don’t trust any of them, especially Jenson.”

Sebastian stiffens, sucking in his breath. “I don’t trust anyone. Not in this game.”

“Yeah, but this isn’t a game,” Daniel reminds him quietly. They fall silent for a long moment. “Sorry about the uh…” he looks at Sebastian’s throat and Sebastian’s fingers touch at the wound. “Don’t worry about me Seb, Mark isn’t going to let anything happen.”

Sebastian shakes his head. “I hope so, but it’s not just Mark that makes decisions.” Their conversation was done, and he turns to leave, deciding there was no reason to remain. He wants to go home, he wants to sleep away his headache and hope tomorrow all this shit was blown over.

*

“He works for Maurizio?” Mark repeats sitting at his desk and staring at the information that Fernando and Jenson had shown him. Phone logs. Documents between them. Daniel had been granted the luxury of having open reign for the most part, not subjected to security watch because he wasn’t employed by him.

“He will have wanted to do something,” Fernando tell him. “That is what he wanted, asked for.”

This was his fault, his need to protect his nephew had only resulted in him contacting their rival, pushed him to far more dangerous water. “Fuck.” The guilt feels like it will drown him.

Jenson who was leaning on the door, keeping well away finally speaks, voice quiet. “What do you want to do?”

“Do?” Mark stares at his partner, his stomach turning. “You want to action this like any other betrayal?” He couldn’t think of that.

“There are reasons for procedure,” Jenson reminds him. It was for their protection in the end.

Mark looks at Fernando who was sitting opposite him when he speaks. “He is right, our secrets stay safe.”

“He is fucking family,” Mark tells them. “And he didn’t work for me.” They both can’t be serious, they both can’t really think he’d kill his own nephew.

“Yeah family,” Jenson agrees. “And he shot first, he walked first, he betrayed you first.”

God that hurts, the truth fucking hurts. He feels like he can’t breathe. “But, it’s  _Dan_ ,” he implores them to see this from his side. “I can’t…”

“No one said making decisions was easy Mark,” Jenson reminds him. “But this is the job and it doesn’t matter who he is, anyone else and you’d have already ordered the bullet in his head.” Mark stares at him and the bluntness of his statement because it was in relation to  _Dan_. “But, as he’s family, I’m leaving this one with you. I’ll let him walk out the door if that’s what you want. But either way, he isn’t staying.”

Mark watches as Jenson turns and leaves and he looks at Fernando hoping he could somehow make this undo itself or that he would have an answer to this whole mess.

“You can not let him walk away,” Fernando breaks the silence after a long few minutes, and those words crush at Mark. Fernando leans across the desk, reaching for his hand but Mark snatches it back, betrayed. “If this was anyone else…”

“Don’t do this Fernando,” Mark pleads with him, because they couldn’t ask this of him.

Fernando hesitates. “If you want, I will do it. No Jenson.”

Mark stares at him, not sure why Fernando would think him handling this personally would make any of this better. “Don’t. I couldn’t bear it to be you. Please.”

“Okay,” Fernando looks at him with a sad smile.

Mark smooths his hands over his desk, staring at the wood grain, unable to look at Fernando as he breathes out, “Let him walk out the door.”

If Fernando was disappointed or upset at his response, he doesn’t see it. He only looks up when Fernando says, “After this, maybe you should see Sebastian.”

Mark can’t hide his surprise at the suggestion before it turns into a deathly glare because now was not the time to indulge in things he shouldn’t.

“A good distraction,” Fernando tells him. “And if you are worried about my feelings… we can all do something if you like.”

The three of them? Fernando wasn’t interest in Sebastian? “Nano…?” He’s not sure about this at all, he’s not sure he should be crossing lines to start with.

Fernando shrugs. “If it helps, if it gets you through.”

Mark shakes his head. “I’ll think about it.” His head was too much of a mess to process the offer and Sebastian right now.

“I’ll speak to Jenson,” Fernando then slips out of the room and Mark slumps backwards, feeling devoid of everything right now.

*

Back in his apartment, Sebastian stands in the middle of his living room, breathing because being home, being away from everything he can focus on the fact that he was here,  _alive._ Because that very well could have not been the case. He finds himself for the millionth time touching his throat, and the trail of the bullet that could have turned out so differently. It might not be his first brush with death, but it didn’t make it any easier – he’s not sure how many you needed to be okay with it.

At some point he’s broken out of his thoughts by a knock at the door and he knew who it was before he even opened it. “Heikki.”

“Sebastian,” Heikki smiles at him, and it warms something up inside of Sebastian that had gone cold somewhere in Paris. “I wanted to come and hear about how your successful promotion job went?” But the smile though he had worn has faded and his hand had moved towards his throat only to still in the air.

“Yeah, it could have gone better,” Sebastian states.

“So, no celebratory dinner then?” Heikki asks and he looks for a moment disappointed.

Sebastian shakes his head. “No…” He was going to turn Heikki away, be alone and wallow but… “I’d rather get drunk.”

Heikki’s smile was back in full force. “I can help with that.”

Sebastian looks behind him. “But not here. At your place.” Cameras.

It’s how he finds himself a few hours later laying on Heikki’s floor very much not sober because somewhere in his head he was unhappy with his lack of a filter. “Heikki?”

Heikki who appeared to be very much not drunk was looking at him amused as he held his glass of vodka. “Yes Sebastian?”

“Have you ever been spanked?”

“No, I haven’t.” The vodka he held disappears as he reaches for the bottle.

“I have. I didn’t hate it. I think I liked it.” He lets his head loll back towards Heikki’s direction. “Have you ever had a thing for your employer.”

“No Sebastian,” Heikki answers again.

Sebastian looks back at the ceiling. “I think I have a thing for Mark.” Heikki makes no comment and Sebastian rolls this time onto his side. “But I like you Heikki. I like having you as my friend.” He reaches for him, his hand touching his leg as Heikki’s gaze bores into him. “I like coming home to you, to come here and feel like I don’t have to protect my back twenty-four seven.”

Heikki gives him what appears to be a sad smile. “I like you too Sebastian,” he confesses, “And it is nice to have a friend.”

With that Sebastian forces himself up to his knees and smiles at Heikki and holding out his glass for more vodka. He empties it the moment it’s full and then clinging to his bravery he leans forward and presses his lips to Heikki’s – because he would love to bury away all his problems for the night and just forget.

Heikki pushes him away after a moment. “I think you need to go home Sebastian,” he says firmly.

“But Heikki…”

“You’re drunk Sebastian and I have no desire to spank you.” Heikki says it with just the tiniest smile and Sebastian pouts but does nothing to stop Heikki helping him up and home and into bed. Alone.

*

When Mark goes to see Daniel the next day, he doesn’t have any words for his nephew. Instead he simply walks over and hugs him, hard. God, he really had fucked this all up. He’d never forgive himself.

“It’s okay Mark,” Daniel assures him hugging him back.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Mark chokes out. “You should have talked to me.”

“I did,” Daniel tightens his grip on him. “You didn’t listen.”

Mark’s eyes burn with tears. “Your family, I love you. But I can’t protect you from this.”

“I don’t need your protection,” Daniel promises pulling away. “And I didn’t betray you, I just wanted out.”

Mark grasps his face tightly. “Fucking hell Dan.” He stares at his nephew sorrowfully. “I am so fucking sorry. For  _everything_.”

Daniel reaches up and pulls his hands away. “I know. Me too. I have to finish packing.”

Mark nods and leaves him only to see find Jenson waiting outside the room. “You’re making a mistake Mark. Letting him leave.”

He pauses, not looking at Jenson as he says, “Yes, I know.” He then goes to find Fernando. He needed a break, some time away and maybe a distraction.

*

Sebastian drivesDaniel on the way to Mark’s house after passing through the front gate, a small flick of fingers to each other the only acknowledgement. Seeing Daniel leave… it was almost a relief, like maybe everything would be okay. Parking his car, he sees Jenson who was standing out front, staring into the surrounding trees, like he was seeing through them, focused on something on the other side.

Extracting himself from the car, he pushes his door closed only for the afternoon stillness to be broken and the sound of what feels like never ending machine guns firing. His breath is stuck in his throat, his shoulders coming up as the noise continues behind him.  _Daniel_.

When there’s silence, Jenson finally looks at him. “Sebastian.” He looks cold, empty, and the clear lack of empathy in Jenson is terrifying.

“What did you do?” Sebastian whispers to him. “What did you do Jenson?”

“What Mark can’t,” Jenson states bluntly. “And doing what is needed is sometimes the hardest fucking thing.”

The lump in Sebastian’s throat feels like it’s choking him.

“Tough decisions when you’re at the top Sebastian, and I’m  _always_  the one that makes them.”

Was that guilt that flickered every so briefly on Jenson’s face?

“Pull yourself together Seb. Take the day, take tomorrow, take the damn week if you need.”

Sebastian stares at him, holding his keys tightly in his hand.

“Mark and Fernando are taking two weeks, so things are on hold,” Jenson continues.

“Okay,” Sebastian whispers not sure what else he was meant to say.

“Mark wanted me to tell you that he would be at Fernando’s place. You were welcome to join them.” Jenson’s gaze bites hard at him and Sebastian’s skin prickles with heat at the insinuation that lurks there. “Your invitation is personal and not business, for the record.”

Sebastian’s mouth goes dry. The three of them? Together? He’d never processed that idea before but it’s there now, but even then, his mind is focused on Mark.

“If you have any doubts Sebastian, do not go and if you want my advice, you’ll stay the hell away. Mark is going to fuck with you, in every way but the one that you want,” Jenson warns. “But I’ll have Lewis give you an address if you feel up to going in a couple of days.”

Sebastian can only nod, refusing to make any comment.

“And Sebastian,” Jenson says when he turns to leave. “Use the west gate.”

*

When Fernando gets to the track, he can hear the scream of an engine, the sound of tyres squealing on tarmac. Jenson hadn’t known where Mark had gone when he’d warned Mark away from the house today, but Fernando knew. Mark must know this track like the back of hand, Fernando knew the track facilities just as well.

He makes his way to the pitwall, climbing up to watch Mark fly past not long after in his Porsche. If Mark had seen him, he didn’t stop, and Fernando sits and wait. The next time Mark comes down the pit straight, he slams the brakes, the car sliding wildly to a stop in front of him. Fernando jumps down and walks to the car and leans in the open window.

“I’m fine,” Mark tells him.

“Si, of course,” Fernando shrugs. “You only come here when your pissed or trying to forget something, but this time is definitely different.”

Mark’s gaze was not one of anger and he doesn’t snap or bite back and Fernando’s heart aches. “You want to keep going?” Mark deflates in his seat and Fernando wants to hug him tightly, tell him it was okay. “I will wait,” he promises quietly.

“Is he dead?” Mark asks finally speaking.

“I – I don’t know,” Fernando answers, and it’s the truth. He didn’t ask Jenson for details, but despite Mark’s order to let him leave, they all knew what Jenson would do. If he wasn’t dead yet, it was only a matter of time. He hesitates before opening the door and sliding into the passenger seat. He reaches over for Mark’s hand that was resting on the handbrake. “Mark, I am sorry.”

“I want out,” Mark tells him after a moment, pulling his hand free from Fernando.

“I know,” Fernando nods, if there was doubt before at Mark giving up this life it would be now gone. He watches as Mark suddenly revs the engine, the handbrake released, rear tyres spin before they’re flying. Fernando doesn’t reach for his belt, he trusts Mark implicitly with his life.

They move through the corners, Mark’s driving smooth, fluid, perfect. “I want out now,” Mark speaks as Fernando grips the door handle so he doesn’t fall into Mark.

Fernando shakes his head because he had discussed this with Jenson and there was a timeline.

“Fuck Jenson’s plan,” Mark snaps, and the car seems to inch faster and faster. “We can keep driving. We can just leave. Fuck Jenson. Fuck the business.”

Fernando knows as well as Mark that they can’t just walk away. There were deals with powerful men, they would always be watched, be hunted by someone. Mark takes the next corner too fast, tyres leave the track, grass meaning lack of grip and they’re off, spinning before Mark catches the car.

He kills the engine, arms stretching over the steering wheel as his face buries itself away. “I can’t do this anymore Nano,” he whispers, voice jagged with emotion. “I can’t do this anymore. I can’t have more people die, I just can’t.”

Fernando leans over, hand in his hair as he pushes his face into the side of Mark’s. He knows he’s crying. And he speaks in Spanish, telling him soon they will be free, soon this would be the past, and they would be okay. He promises. He swears on his life. Mark turns his face, eyes wet as he looks back at him and he draws and releases shuddering breaths.

“It will be okay,” Fernando repeats. “I know everything will be okay.”

Mark’s smile is barely registering, eyes filled with so much sadness. “Always lie to me,” he whispers.

Fernando kisses him hard. “It’s not a lie. We will have a sunset.”

Mark looks back out at the windscreen, the sun was beginning to dip beneath the horizon. “I don’t want this one,” he says in a pained whisper. “Not this one…”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your thoughts on this - us authors love to receive feedback, it helps us write more :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the anon who requested an update on Tumblr - hope you enjoy :)

 

At his apartment, Sebastian contemplates seeing Heikki, he even lingers outside his door with his hand raised but then opts against. Company isn’t what he needed and he’s not sure company would help right now when the only thing he has in his head is gun fire. The machine guns seem to echo on loop while replying the last image of Dan driving passed him, unaware of what was coming.

And with all that, there’s still space in his head for the blame game. Not that he should blame himself, he didn’t betray anyone, Dan made his own decisions, his own choices. But still… could he have done something different or said something different? And then the more he dwells on his guilt the more he thinks of Mark.

He wants to see him. Jenson’s offer from Mark suddenly bright. He wants to see Mark, but he shouldn’t. Jenson is right, stay away. Things were complicated enough. And nothing was meant to be complicated, it was meant to be simple, easy.

Right, he wasn’t going to see Mark.

Or, maybe he would check in on him in a few days. Because that would be okay.

Now he’s head is full of Dan, gun fire, guilt, blame and indecision over Mark.

Sleeping goes from near impossible to downright impossible and he can’t quite seem to shake his headache.

 

*

 

“You’re not okay.”

Jenson looks over at Nico sprawled out next to him in bed, face one of thought as he stares at him. “No, I’m not,” he agrees after a moment. Nico hadn’t even managed to provide him the distraction he was hoping for.

“It feels different this time,” Jenson adds after a stretch of silence. “Like maybe I crossed a line and that things won’t be okay at the end of it. Maybe I won’t be okay at the end of it…”

“If you’re not happy…” Nico’s fingers drag down his arm slowly.

“I’m not happy,” Jenson says and maybe that’s the first time he had said that aloud.

“Maybe you need some space.”

Jenson rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling. “From you?” Nico kept him somewhat on the ground. Space from Nico wasn’t what he wanted, he wants more, not less.

“From me, from your job, maybe from life.” Nico slides from the bed and starts looking for his clothes.

“That’s not what I want.” Is it though? Jenson sits up in the bed as Nico buttons up his shirt.

Nico gives him a small smile. “You’ll work it out. You work out everything in the end. Isn’t that your job?”

Jenson stares at him. Yes, but right now he doesn’t want to do this job. He’d like to have a break and stop trying to see so many moves in front. He can only manage a non-committal noise to Nico, head lost in his own thoughts.

He’s startled back to the presence by a soft brush of lips. “Call me next time when you know what you want,” Nico tells him quietly, face hovering in front of his. “When you get to the end of whatever it is your planning.”

Jenson touches his cheek and leans forward and kisses him again. Sometimes he’s not sure there is an end, that he’ll find an end and he’s not one for goodbyes. He watches Nico walk out of the room and he lies back down in the bed, fingers stroking over his heart – it hurt. And it’s not just for Nico, it’s for Dan, it’s for him.

 

*

 

Fernando finds Mark outside, staring into the distance aimlessly. It was early, the sun had barely peaked, but Mark not sleeping was not unusual and had now become common over the last week. He hands Mark a coffee he had made him which he takes with a small grateful smile.

“Did you want to do something today?” Fernando runs his hand down Mark’s back as he asks the question. Mark hadn’t stepped foot outside of his house and at some point they would be needed – Mark would be needed to return.

“Yes,” Mark turns to look at him as he sips at his drink, eyes serious, hard and lacking any of the playfulness and joy that they once held. “Call Sebastian and tell him to get his ass here.”

Fernando raises his eyebrows. “You want to play?” He was not expecting that.

“I issued him an invitation and he hasn’t taken it up. I want him here.”

Fernando watches him walk back into the house. Well at least today would be different, and it should be interesting. Not caring about the time he goes to find his phone to call Sebastian.

 

*

 

Sebastian looks at the house. It was not a Mark home, well at least it appeared that way from he knew about Mark. There’s no _power_ here - but just like his property it was isolated. He heads to the front door only to find a note telling him to go around back and meet them in the pool. So he does.

He finds Mark and Fernando out the back. Fernando in the pool but leaning on the edge as he drank cocktails and Mark sunbathing shirtless in a lounge chair, reading a newspaper. Almost a picture of normal life and he certainly didn’t fit.

“Sebastian,” Fernando greets with a smirk, and Mark drops his paper to stare at him hard.

“I was beginning to think you didn’t want to see me,” Mark tells him bluntly.

Sebastian feels his cheeks heat up. “I wasn’t sure – ”

“As long as you are sure you want to be here,” Mark cuts him off.

Yes, he wanted to be here. That was the problem, he wanted to be here and he knows he shouldn’t want that. When he says nothing Mark continues taking his silence as acceptance.

Mark puts down his paper and picking up his own drink. Tea and not a cocktail. “You step inside the house, you don’t leave till morning,” Mark warns him.

“I came and I’m not leaving,” Sebastian says stubbornly because he was too damn curious and since Paris… he thought about this too much.

Fernando pulls himself from the pool. “I am getting another drink. Sebastian?”

“No thank you,” he answers not looking away from Mark. He wanted all his sensibilities functioning.

“Make him a drink. Strong,” Mark orders. “You need to relax. I’m not going to fuck you. We’re simply spending time together.”

Some of the tension edges away but there’s a stab of disappointment because he was sure that this was meant to be more than a friendly catch up.

“Strip,” Mark waves at his clothes. “Go for a swim.”

“I uh… didn’t bring-”

“Swim in your underwear, or swim naked, just do what your told,” Mark was already sighing in annoyance.

“Is that what today is?” Sebastian stalks over emptying his pockets. “You telling me what to do?”

Mark smirks as Sebastian rips of his shirt. “That’s exactly what today is. You doing every little thing I want. Because you struggling to do exactly what your told is my newfound joy in life.”

Sebastian’s kicks off his shoes. “I can say no. And I can leave when I want.”

“Of course,” Mark states picking up his paper once more as if he wasn’t interested in Sebastian removing his clothes as socks join the growing pile. “But if you dare deny me, you won’t sit down for a week. You made a choice to stay.” Sebastian shivers remembering his previous spanking from Mark and he still can’t decide if he hated it or enjoyed it.

And just because Sebastian wanted to prove he wasn’t a prude, when he yanks down his shorts, he also removes his underwear. He then walks to the pool and dives in, the water cooler than expected and it shocks his system. At least when he resurfaces, Mark’s face wasn’t behind his paper, he was staring at him as he moves through the water.

“Fernando,” Sebastian says when he reappears with drinks. “How on earth have you put up with Mark so long.”

“Patience,” Fernando says walking over and offering him a fruity looking cocktail. “You might not know what that is though.”

Mark laughs at that and Sebastian wishes he hadn’t come this afternoon as he snatches up the drink. There might be fruit in it and an umbrella, but it was pure alcohol and he coughs as it burns his throat. “Fuck,” he puts the drink down. “How drunk do you want me?”

“I told you, you need to relax,” Mark gets to his feet as he walks to Fernando’s side. Sebastian watches as he whispers in his ear. Fernando rolls his eyes but walks back inside.

Sebastian thinks their relationship is fucked up. How can you be with someone and allow them to be with someone else? Well, it’s not like Mark was fucking him. So, there were some blurry lines, but still. Fernando’s compliance made him wonder if Mark ordered him around just as much.

He turns his face away when Mark dives in the pool, blinking the water from his eyelashes as he covers his drink. He can feel the water move around him, and he shivers when Mark surfaces behind him. “Let’s talk about this Sebastian.”

Sebastian brings his drink back to his lips and gulps down a few good mouthfuls before he turns to around to face a silent but still laughing Mark. “Talk about what?” he asks innocently and just like the smile is gone from Mark’s face and he was back to look at him darkly and it does things to his insides.

“We need some rules,” Mark says as Sebastian slips out from between the wall and him to kick freely to the middle of the pool. He wasn’t going to escape the conversation.

“Rules are restricting, limits your possibilities,” Sebastian answers coolly as he floats on his back.

Mark drives forward and grabs his ankle, and successfully sees him flounder and sink below the surface. Make let’s his foot go, and Sebastian returns to the surface spluttering. “Rules in this life, in this job, are important and you will follow every single one to the letter.”

Sebastian purses his lips as he pushes his hair from his face. “When it comes to the business, fine. But that is all you get…” He’s faster than Sebastian expected and a hand locks around his throat.

“You are completely intolerable,” Mark fumes, fingers tightening just enough to remind Sebastian that air was important. “If you want to make your own rules in any way, you can leave. You need to accept that while you are under contract, _I own your ass_.” Mark’s eyes had never ben darker, and the rage coming from him feels like it’s about to spill out, and fuck does Sebastian want to find the string and unravel it all, just because he could.

“You just said that you weren’t going to fuck my ass,” Sebastian reminds him bluntly. He was expecting Mark to cut off his air, to push him under water, Mark slamming his mouth to his was not quite what Sebastian was expecting.

Mark bites his lips, and there’s blood in his mouth but Sebastian won’t back down, instead he pushes himself against Mark, reminds him how little he was wearing. And some of the brutality eases and they’re just kissing, Sebastian forced to submit and let Mark do whatever he wanted to his mouth. All the while hands slide across wet skin.

Sebastian moves his arms around Mark’s neck and shoulders, legs wrapping around his waist in the hopes to find some relief on his erection. He lets out a frustrated noise when Mark pulls away, Seb still holding on.

“You want me,” Sebastian states breathlessly. “You like that I don’t listen to you. And you definitely want to fuck me.” And just to prove his point, he rolls his hips where Mark’s own hardened cock was trapped.

“Yes,” Mark says as the move in the water. “And it would be so easy to fuck you right here and right now.”

Sebastian winces when his back hits a wall.

“But instant gratification has _never_ been a turn on for me.”

Mark lifts him and seats him on the edge of the pool and Sebastian parts his legs when Mark pushes his thighs wider. Sebastian breathes heavily as Mark pushes wet and open mouth kisses up his spread thighs and towards his cock. Sebastian’s fingers are in wet dark hair, trying to get him to move faster.

Mark’s lips hover above his straining erection and Sebastian lifts his hips at the warm breath before Mark’s eyes raise up to stare into his own needy ones. “Really Sebastian,” Mark was tsking at him and Sebastian refused to believe he let out a sob when Mark moved away from him, looking calmer. “You are going to make this so easy for me, did you know that?”

“Fuck you!” Sebastian kicks his foot out hoping he drowned under the splashes of the water.

“I’m going to enjoy this immensely,” Mark sighs happily. “Putting you so firmly under my thumb to the point you will do anything to have me.”

“Never,” Sebastian swears wrapping his own fist around his erection. He could take care of his own needs just fine.

“Oi,” Mark was back in front of him jerking his hand from his dick. “Don’t touch yourself. Not without permission. You lost your privileges.”

“Fuck you,” Sebastian grits out when Mark throws his hand back at him. He rubs his wrist that ached from his sharp grasp.

“In fact, you have lost all your jerk off privileges. Here and at home. You can ask me for permission.”

“Bullshit. I’ll jerk off and sleep with whoever I want.” Mark was not having that much control of his life.

“It’s done and if you break my rule, bring your belt along.”

“Like I’d willingly tell you!” Sebastian snaps getting to his feet and looking for a towel. He goes to snatch up Mark’s.

Mark has moved to the edge of the pool. “Since your all worked up, go see Heikki.”

“Heikki?” Sebastian repeats, face going slack at the name because there was no way there were two…

“He’s a masseuse. Full service, if you get my drift.” Mark was lazily floating on his back. “He’s here for the afternoon. Go take advantage. Use _all_ his services since you’re going to struggle today.”

Tying the towel around his hips Sebastian walked to the house not believe that it was his neighbour Heikki, but there he was chatting with Fernando. Well he’s being more silent, but it was the same blonde and very well built Heikki. He can hear Mark laughing in his head and he realises that Mark was really watching him 24-7. Fuck.

“You ready Sebastian?” Fernando asks and Heikki won’t quite meet his eyes.

“I’m fine,” Sebastian snaps. “I don’t need a massage.”

Fernando pushes him forward. “Mark’s orders. Enjoy yourself.”

Sebastian watches as Heikki spins on his heel and he trudges after him, angry - at himself, at Mark and at Heikki for pretending they were friends.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates. I have been quite unwell and between hospital and doctor visits and being down an arm for a few weeks, typing has not been at the top of my list. I will try and get this all done as fast as I can then.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right, I'm updating this.
> 
> One because I love this story so much and two, because I have received some really lovely comments, recs etc on this that really encouraged me to keep pushing to post this. So thank you to those who left kind words.
> 
> But I'll apologise, I don't think there's much plot moving below - but do we care?

“Sebastian,” Heikki says quietly when he closes the door of the small room where he had set up a massage table.

However the moment Sebastian hears the soft click he whirls around on Heikki. “Don’t talk to me!” his eyes flashing while he points at him angrily. “Don’t ever talk to me again!”

Heikki sighs. “You want a massage?” His face which usually appeared expressionless, now pained, eyes tired and apologetic, pleading with understanding.

“Don’t. Touch. Me.”

Heikki’s eyes flick to the corner of the room and Sebastian’s eyes follow and he clenches his fists. Cameras. Always fucking cameras. He stalks to the table, fingers curled around his towel because he wasn’t losing it, before he throws himself face down. He was going to kill Mark. He was going to make it painful -

Large oiled hands slide up his back and his mind goes blank and he lets out a pleasured sigh that he hadn’t managed to swallow in time, caught off guard. So Heikki was _good_. So Heikki had _amazing_ hands. He can feel himself dissolve into the table and his brain suddenly in a happy place as he tries hard to remember if Heikki ever told him what he did, _if he had even asked?_ Maybe he could have enjoying this the whole time _while_ he was being betrayed.

“It not like you think,” Heikki tells him, keeping his voice calm and soft as his moves, stroking and rubbing.

“Shut up,” Sebastian had been going for anger but the order comes out with more noises of contentment. “I don’t like you. We’re are not friends anymore.” The cool air that hits his ass and legs hashim lift his head. “What are you doing?” When he turns he sees his towel drop to the ground.

“Relax,” Heikki murmurs starting on his legs.

But he can’t _now_. He feels like he’s on full display, Heikki’s hands swirling higher up his legs. And he’s remembering that Mark wanted him to have a full service massage and shit, Heikki’s hands are good, and he’s still mostly worked up from Mark. He swallows and pushes his face into the table, heart beating harder.

“Rollover,” Heikki’s lips brushing his ear and Sebastian shivers remaining still, refusing. He wasn’t giving Heikki anything and he certainly wasn’t going to fulfil any request from Mark, he could go fuck himself. A hard, quick slap comes across his bare ass, and he yelps at the sting. “Roll over,” Heikki now sounds sharp and his cheeks burn as he recalls a conversation with his neighbour about spanking, and his confused enjoyment.

Another blow lands on his ass before there are soothing hands and his traitorous dick throbs. “I’m rolling over, stop that,” his voice hoarse with embarrassment, and he moves. His face flashes when Heikki stares blatantly between his legs. “That’s unprofessional, do not stare at me!”

Heikki’s eyes lift, slowly, to meet his and then there’s a hint of a smile. “And you are not understanding the kind of work I do.” His hand falls to Sebastian stomach, close, yet not close enough and Sebastian realises his delay wasn’t teasing, it was permission.

His stubbornness wins out of desire. “Don’t. I don’t care if Mark is picking up the tab for the _extras_.”

Heikki shrugs, “Your loss.” And then he sets about working on his upper thighs and Sebastian stares at the ceiling and tries to think of something other than how close Heikki’s hands were to where they could provide proper relief to his tension.

But Mark not winning was more important. He didn’t need relief, well at least from someone that he so stupidly thought could be trusted instead who was being paid to provide him pleasure because Mark was an absolute asshole.

*

“Mark,” Fernando chides him lightly, but does not stop his wandering hands as he tries to make dinner, knife in one hand and an array of vegetables surrounding the chopping board in front of him.

“But you’re delicious,” Mark’s mouth latches onto the side of his neck from behind.

“I think you let Sebastian work you up,” Fernando snorts but he does let himself sag against him.

“No, you work me up,” Mark corrects his hands stroking the bare chest and stomach of his favourite person.

“I thought we were waiting until after dinner,” Fernando murmurs allowing his eyes to fall closed and enjoy all the attention Mark was lavishing on him.

“Come and have a shower with me,” Mark murmurs slipping a hand into Fernando’s swimming trunks, happy to see that at least Fernando wasn’t completely against the idea as he squeezes his hardening cock.

“No, I am not going to be your Sebastian replacement tonight,” he tugs Mark’s hands away from him. “Let me cook.”

Mark places his hands on the bench on either side of Fernando feeling incredibly worked up. Fernando seemed to think that was irrelevant. “Come to the bedroom,” Mark orders him quietly.

“I am not the mood,” Fernando tells him casually and Mark’s hands ball into a fist because Fernando rarely denied him and he _always_ gave Fernando what he wanted.

“What is this? A taste of my own medicine? Seb’s here willingly,” Mark reminds him. “He signed up.”

“Okay.” Fernando has the nerve to place a light kiss on his cheek before returning to chopping vegetables. “You can take care of your own problems until after dinner if you cannot wait.”

Mark straightens up. “Sebastian wouldn’t turn me down for a fuck.”

Fernando just waves his knife. “I already gave you permission. Off you go.”

Mark isn’t used to being blown off and unlike Jenson or Sebastian, with Fernando he lacked the power to order him around outside of business decisions. He can only stand there watching Fernando humming to himself like he isn’t deliberately torturing the apparent love of his life for the past ten years.

“You know, I can deny you when you ask next time,” Mark folds his arms.

“Please,” Fernando looks up, eyes sparkling with laughter. “You like having power Mark, but we both know when it comes to us.” Fernando moves to scrape his vegetables into the hot pan. “You have as little power as I do.” He pauses, “No. I have decided I more power than you.”

Mark moves to lean on the other side of the bench jaw clenched. “Really?”

“Si,” Fernando smiles turning down the heat. “I ask for something and you get it for me. I ask to go on a cruise. Cruise. I want time alone with you, I get you alone. I want to watch The Crown, we watch. I wake you up in the middle of the night for sex… we have sex.”

Mark drills his fingers hard on the counter. “And you deny me all the time,” Mark tells him sarcastically. “You are only saying no because you think I’m tormenting Sebastian.”

“You are torturing him, but that doesn’t bother me. I didn’t know that saying no would get you so worked up,” Fernando leans opposite him. “I am going to say no more often.”

“Fucking hell you’re not,” Mark snaps and Fernando’s laughing when he kisses him softly. “No wonder Sebastian thinks you are mean all the time. You are just horny.” Mark this time holds Fernando’s mouth to his when they kiss, light touches of lips, Fernando’s in a smug smile till Mark slowly removes it as the kisses become longer, deeper, and they’re both lost in the other.

“Come have a shower with me,” Mark asks again when he pulls away, Fernando’s eyes now drunk with lust.

“Si,” Fernando whispers leaning forward for another kiss.

“You two are disgusting. Are you putting coodies in my dinner?” Sebastian appears, yanking on his shirt. Mark smiles at him knowingly, he looks flushed, the pursed lips confirming his annoyance, and Mark likes him like this, worked up – he was more enticing and he wants to bite at his pout.

Fernando is cursing in Spanish quietly, clearly upset that _their_ plans were on hold. “That is your fault mate,” he tells him before straightening up. “Enjoy your full body rub down?” he addresses Sebastian.

“Yes it was a very _professional_ massage,” Sebastian answers.

“You’re only punishing yourself Sebastian,” Mark tells him and looks over at Heikki who looms behind Sebastian. “Thanks for your time this afternoon,” he tells the blonde.

Heikki gives a nod and stares at Sebastian for a moment when he turns around and then he walks out.

“You have my neighbours spying on me,” Sebastian explodes the moment the front door closes.

“He doesn’t watch you sleep,” Mark shrugs. “What’s the big deal?”

“That’s because Lewis does that,” Sebastian snaps.

“Do you want another drink?” Fernando asks trying to dissolve the situation as tensions rose again.

“No.”

“Yes,” Mark answers for him.

“I feel like tonight is going to be a long night,” Fernando mutters going to the fridge. 

 

Dinner is tense and it’s Fernando who finds that he has to chat because Mark and Sebastian were mostly ignoring each other, well more like Sebastian is ignoring Mark, and Mark was happy to leave him stew. Mark was not succeeding so well at having Sebastian obey his every whim and desire.

When they’re done, Mark has Sebastian do the dishes since Fernando had prepared the meal, which only seems to anger Sebastian more. Fernando will be surprised if all of his dishes come out unscathed as he and Mark calmly watch TV in the other room, Sebastian making it clear he wasn’t with them with the banging.

“Is this what you’re planning on doing all evening?” Fernando asks wincing when something definitely shattered and he was going to be most upset if it was one of his cocktail glasses – they were a set from his mother.

“Mostly,” Mark says putting his feet up, remote in his hand as he flicks through what’s available on Netflix. “I’m feeling much better.” Fernando can only roll his eyes at Mark’s enjoyment of Sebastian suffering. And here he thought Mark might use Sebastian as a distraction with sex, not doing chores.

 

Sebastian feels like he is walking around on eggshells. The dishes are done and now what? He feels like he’s waiting for all this sex to start, because wasn’t that the point? Wasn’t that what was implied? But no, instead they’re watching a movie together – at least he got to chose it. He specifically chooses a German movie just to annoy Mark, however, Mark doesn’t make a comment at having to read subtitles. Instead, he practically cuddles Fernando the whole time.

He sits alone in an arm chair, feeling annoyed that he had effectively become the third wheel.

“Stop pouting,” Mark orders and Sebastian stops glaring at the TV to see Mark’s eyes fixed on him. It only has him scowl, feeling angrier. “If you don’t cheer up, I’m going to send you to bed.”

He blushes, anger now fury. “I will not go to bed because you order me.”

“We had an arrangement Sebastian,” Mark reminds him. “So if you don’t behave, I will send you to bed, and so help me god, I will drag you there myself…”

“Don’t bother!” He gets to his feet. “I’ll just go now and you two can sit here all fucking happy.” He storms passed them, sucking in his breath when Mark shouts out it’s the third door on the left at the top of the stairs.

It’s _their_ room. He stands there looking at the large bed. Did Mark want them to all sleep together? Like they were one big happy family? Firstly, no. And secondly, he slams the door closed, he wasn’t going to sleep where Mark put him. He finds another room, most likely a guest room and throws himself onto the bed. He will sleep here just fine.

Except he waits, in the dark. How long till Mark found him? Would Mark even care? He slams his eyes closed, immediately pretending to be asleep when hears footsteps outside his room, ears straining in the darkness for more noise.

“Am I meant to believe you’re asleep?”

Sebastian’s eyes snap open, shocked to see Mark looming above him. He hadn’t heard the door and his heart starts pounding, out of fear and anticipation. He expected Mark to be furious, but there was this calmness in Mark eye’s and it makes him feel more on edge.

“Are you that desperate for attention you want a spanking?” And just like in Mark’s office, he fails to catch his breath. He doesn’t respond, remaining stubbornly silent. A hand slides under his t-shirt and Sebastian can’t help but arch up to the touch, it feels so good. “You know, good boys get rewards…”

“I’m not a child,” he gasps when Mark’s fingers find a nipple and twists.

“Then don’t act like one.” Mark yanks his hand from him. “Stay here if you want this room so badly. Punishment.”

With that, Mark stalks out, not being stealthy this time when the door slams closed. Sebastian lies there, forced to listen to Mark and Fernando fuck. Loudly. By the time, they are finished, the house is silent and he’s hard and so fucking horny he wants to scream.

The door opens  not long after and Sebastian sits bolt upright. Because _finally_. He stares at Mark only wearing boxers ready to do whatever he wanted to finally get some relief for himself – even if that meant telling Heikki to come back to the fucking house.

“Let’s go.” Mark nods for him to follow and Sebastian scrambles from the bed to follow.

Fernando’s tucked up in bed, reading a book, not even glancing up at him. What kind of relationship – He makes a noise when Mark reaches for his shirt and proceeds to strip him, and it’s done with the point of undressing him, there’s nothing teasing or sexy about any of it. Mark makes no mention or gives any attention to his erection.

He was back to feeling embarrassed, standing there naked while Mark crawled into the middle of the bed, asking Fernando to get the light. A kiss is placed on Fernando’s cheek before the room plunges into darkness.

“Get in the bed Sebastian.”

He does, and then is startled when a peck is placed on his lips before Mark rolls over. That was it? That was all he got? No! He wanted more than that, he didn’t come here for this! And the moment he hears Fernando’s soft snoring, he moves over and presses into Mark. Fine, he’ll take what he wants.

But Mark rolls over, pulls him closer and his whole body lights up, desperate for more. Kisses are pushes into his neck and he grabs at Mark’s head, pushing his lips where he wants them, not caring how fucking needy he was right now as his hips press into Mark’s, cock seeking to relieve the day’s tension.

More. More. More.

Mark doesn’t stop him, seems to only encourage him as he tries to rub off on Mark, but Mark is now watching him, compliant but not offering him anything to help things along. Frustrated, Sebastian stares at his mouth, desperate for him to kiss him, “More,” he pleads and he tugs at Mark’s head, but he doesn’t move, doesn’t give him anything. And when he can’t stand it, he’s the one that closes the distance between them, kisses him, takes what he wants. Mark kisses him back, but he wants _more_ , greedily taking what he could as they kiss hungrily.

“You should be sleeping,” Mark yanks back, Sebastian feeling wild with want. “Not getting yourself more worked up. And it’s not my fault you chose not to take advantage of Heikki –“ Mark hisses when Sebastian drags his nails down his back in response.

Sebastian makes a strangled noise when a hot hand wraps around his aching erection before he’s pushed on his back. It’s bliss, Mark jerking him off, far too slowly and he’s not being quiet as he rocks into his grip.

“That’s it,” Mark coaxes him to fuck his hand. “Enjoy it, the build-up… the pleasure…” Sebastian lays there panting, lip caught between his teeth as Mark watches him in the mostly dark room. “Tell me when,” Mark orders.

Sebastian can only nod his understanding, “Faster. Close, more…”

That only has Mark chuckle and he whines when his hand slows down even more.

Mark lips are next to his ear, “Beg for it.”

He does, erupting with his pleas not even thinking about his shame or embarrassment, instead desperate, on edge and _so close_. And when English fails him, he instead switches to German, eyes glued to Mark’s hand when he inches faster. His breathing is erratic, so close, so fucking close… “Now,” he whimpers.

And with that one word, Mark’s hand is gone, releasing him, pleasure ceased so abruptly he cries out in utter desperation as his hands are pinned ruthlessly to the bed by Mark. He sobs, eyes on his cock that erupts despite the lack of touch, come coating his stomach, before it softens and he lets out a sob as he collapse back into the pillows.

“There you go,” Mark murmurs kissing his sweaty forward. “Good night Sebastian,” he adds before rolling over and away from him. Sebastian is shaking, lying in his own mess aware Mark was trying to ruin him, and not just his orgasm.

*             *             *

Come the morning, Mark is holding coffee, back to staring aimlessly outside. Sebastian had left, and he had felt himself deflate in his absence. Nothing had changed, and enjoyment factor aside, everything still hurts. When arms circle him from behind, Mark smiles sadly as Fernando greets him by telling him he loves him in Spanish.

“Things will be better, get better…” Fernando murmurs the promise to him.

But Mark isn’t sure, his mind was back on Dan. “People keep dying.” He didn’t even have a body, nothing to mourn. “I’m tired.”

Fernando steps in front of him, grasping his face. “Soon, we will be out soon.”

Yes, soon. If neither of them died before they got there. Fernando though kisses him, distracting him from his thoughts and the terror that welled in him if he lost Fernando before this was all done and dusted.

“Stop thinking,” Fernando murmurs, trailing kisses over his jaw that now held a week’s worth of growth. He nips at it and Mark shivers. “We will stay here more. Not go to the office.”

“Stay here and ignore our problems?” Mark asks raising his eyebrows and Fernando grins at him.

“Si.”

Mark weaves his fingers into the soft dark hair of Fernando and nods his agreement before pulling him back to him. Sounds like a plan, stay here, bury himself in Fernando, literally and figuratively, as long as he can.

Until Jenson called.

*             *             *

**Author's Note:**

> I will try and post weekly, as the majority of this has been written and outlined.


End file.
